Naruto: Hero's Come Back
by Harrj Sapphire
Summary: Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai. chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura _**and the other main cash**_

**Summary **: Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai.

**Warning (s)** : AR, Semi-Canon setting, OOC, Typo(**s**), Bahasa Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OverPower!Naruto, Smart!Naruto. Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading minna-san . . . . .<strong>

Saat aku mulai menapaki jalanan di Konoha terasa sangat asing bagiku, semua telah berubah semenjak 3 tahun lalu aku meninggalkan desa ini. Tapi satu hal yang sama di desa ini dari dulu sampai sekarang, orang-orang tetap menganggapku sebagai Monster yang membahayakan mereka. Ah ... tapi itu semua sudah ku anggap biasa seperti makanan sehari-hari. Bagamana aku bisa berasumsi begitu, itu karena masa kecilku dulu selalu dikejar, dipukuli, dimaki dan yang paling aku benci adalah mereka menganggapku Monster. Aku yang tidak tau apa-apa yang bisa mengumpat dalam hati saja pada mereka semua. Tapi itu dulu! Saat aku belum mengetahui kalau aku adalah inang bagi siluman rubah ekor sembilan atau bisa dikatakan kalau aku ini Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Kitsune yang telah mengahncurkan dan membunuh para warga Konoha. 16 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku lahir dan ketika Yondaime Hokage mati ... karena menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil dan itu adalah aku.

Aku berpikir kenapa seorang Yondaime Hokage mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa dan menyegel siluman rubah itu ke tubuhku. Ketika aku bertanya pada _Ero-sennin_ dia hanya memberiku sebuah petunjuk saja dan mengatakan _'kau cari tau sendiri sisanya bocah!'_. Tapi karena aku seorang prodigy itu menurutku. Hampir 3 tahun ini aku di luar Konoha dan aku banyak mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung, membuat strategi, dan hal-hal lainnya yang yak bisa aku iluatrasikan disini.

Kini aku dan _Ero-sennin_ sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke desa ini. Mataku terpejam sebentar untuk merasakan suasana dalam desa ini yang sudah lama tidak ku rasakan. Kutinggalkan _Ero-sennin_ di pos penjagaan desa tepatnya di dekat pintu gerbang utama desa ini. Kulihat dia sedang mengisi data hadir dan sedang berbincang dengan penjaga itu.

"Aku ke gedung Hokage dulu." Ucapku. Dan diberi anggukan oleh _Ero-sennin_.

Kakiku menapak jalanan menuju gedung Hokage ... aku melihat sekeliling ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah sepeninggalanku 3 tahun ini. Aku melihat kedai ramen kesukaanku waktu aku kecil, aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk mengucap salam pada paman Teuchi dan putrinya. Aku masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso ukuran sedang. Aku tidak memesan ukuran extra besar seperti dulu lagi karena itu tidak sehat tapi kalau di ingat-ingat lagi .. waktu kecil dulu aku sangat na'if. Hahaha. Itukan dulu.

Setelah menyantap ramenku sampai habis, aku berbincang sedikit dengan mereka. Ya ... membicarakan hal-hal yang ku anggap kurang penting karena hanya membuatku mengingat masa laluku yang kelam. Aku pamit pada mereka untuk menuju ke gedung Hokage seperti rencanaku tadi. Aku berjalan lagi hingga aku menemukan sebuah toko topeng yang sangat bagus. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membeli topeng dulu, aku tidak terburu-buru menuju ke gedung Hokage toh sekarang aku sudah di Konoha. Aku melihat-lihat dulu topeng yang pas untukku dan direksi mataku melihat topeng berbentuk seperti wajah Kyuubi, aku segera melihat topeng itu ... kemudian ku ambil topeng itu serta menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kusimpan topeng yang baru kubeli ke dalam tasku. Aku menyusuri jalan-jalan sekitar Konoha yang menuju ke gedung Hokage, aku sudah berjelan setengah perjalanan sampai ke gedung itu. Ah .. aku harus cepat-cepat kesana, memusatkan cakra ke kedua kakiku, aku meloncat-loncat di atas pemukiman para warga Konoha. Kemudian aku turun karena sudah berada di depan gedung kantor Hokage.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke lantai paling atas gedung ini, atau ruangan kantor Godaime Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Tok tok tok<strong>

Aku mengetok pintu ruangan Hokage, kemudian aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal dari dalam.

_'Masuk' _Ya ... ini suara Tsunade-_sama_ atau aku dulu memanggilnya Tsunade-_baasan_. Aku membuka pintu ini dan mendireksikan mataku ke arah orang-orang di hadapanku. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat _Ero-sennin_ sudah berada di ruangan ini.

"Minato ..." Ucap Tsunade. Jiraya yang mwndengar ucapan Tsunade terkekeh dan berkata.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?" Ucap Jiraya sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku hanya tersenyum gerogi. Semua orang yang berada di sini terkejut karena mendengar ucapan _Ero-sennin_ barusan. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku saat ini.

_'Minato'_ dan nama itu juga terngiang di kepalaku. Nanti aku harus mempertanyakan ini pada _Ero-sennin._

"Err ... eto aku tadi mampir ke ichiraku dulu, eh ... ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Minato, Tsunade-_sama_! Dan kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ini _Ero-sennin_." Ucap Naruto.

Kedua orang di depanku hanya saling pandang, lalu kemudian menatapku lagi. Apakah aku salah. Baru saja kembali dari latihanku di luar desa.

"Ini sudah waktunya dia tau Jiraya! Tapi nanti saja kau yang beri tahu sendiri." Ucap Tsunade-_baasan_ kepada _Ero-sennin._ Apa maksudnya mereka tadi itu _'ini sudah waktunya dia tahu'_!

"Ya ... sudah! Ayo gaki kita ke apartemenmu." Ucap _Ero-sennin_ ke padaku. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban dari ucapan.

Sesampai aku dan _Ero-sennin_ di apartemenku, aku membuka pintu apartemen dan berucap.

"_Tadaima_"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ya ... memang karena aku tinggal sendiri dari kecil. Debunya sangat banyak berterbangan di mana-mana.

Uhukk ... Uhukk

Aku terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang banyak di apartemenku. _Ero-sennin_ hanya menatapku sedari tadi, membuatku kesal ingin menendang muka tanpa dosanya itu. Kemudian aku mendapat ide untuk membersihkan apartemenku dengan cepat.

_**Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu**_

Muncul clone diriku sebanyak 7 orang dan semuanya kusuruh membersihkan apartemenku, sementara aku menghampiri _Ero-sennin_ yang sedang bersender di salah satu dinding depan apartemenku.

"Jadi ... siapa itu Minato?" Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya ini di rahasiakan. Tapi berhubung kau sudah dewasa jadi kami akan memberitahumu. Minato, Namikaze Minato atau penduduk Konoha memanggilnya Yondaime Hokage-_sama_."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Jiraya-_sensei_ ini. Jadi Minato itu Yondaime.

"Dia itu adalah orang tuamu Naruto. Penampilanmu yang sekarang mirip sekali dengan Minato."

Aku kembali terkejut. Dan yang ku rasakan saat ini adalah sedih, marah, rindu, dan bangga. Aku menundukan kepala tidak mau melihat Jiraya-_sensei_.

"Ti...tida...tidak mungkin. Kau hanya bercanda kan _sensei_." Ucapku bergetar karena tak bisa menguasai emosiku saat ini. Lalu aku menangis.

Aku berusaha menguasai diriku agar tidak marah, karena kalau aku marah dan tidak menguasai diriku nanti Kyuubi sialan ini akan muncul dan menguasai diriku. Jiraya-_sensei_ mengelus puncak kepalaku dan menenangkanku dengan berkata.

"Dia mati sebagai pahlawan Naruto. Minato dan _Okaa-san_ mu Kushina! Mereka mati untuk melindungi desa dan melindungimu, mereka berkata _**'karena kita adalah keluarga shinobi'**_. Dan kau Naruto! Kau adalah anak yang di ramalkan untuk membawa perdamaian dunia shinobi. Itulah kenapa alasan _Otou-san_ mu menjadikanmu seorang Jinchuriki. Kau nanti akan bekerja sama dengan Kyuubi."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari _Ero-sennin_ a.k.a Jiraya-_sensei_. Aku bersyukur mempunyai mereka_ Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_, aku Uzumaki Naruto anak kalian akan berusaha mewujudkan impian kalian berdua dan impian Jiraya-sensei. Jiraya-_sensei_ berpamitan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya entah apa itu, dan dia kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku. Sebelum pergi tadi dia berkata.

"Penampilanmu sekarang mirip sekali dengan Minato! Rambut kuning sebahu dan wajah tirus tampan, serta kau memakai jubah seperti Minato dulu. Tapi jubahmu berbeda warna dari yang dipakai Minato."

Aku senang mendengarkan ucapan sensei ku tadi. Aku juga sangat bersyukur atas penampulanku yang sekarang dan kata Jiraya-_sensei_ dulu saat masih di luar desa. Sifatku seperti _Okaa-sama_, gampang marah, emosi dan teledor. Aku tertawa-tawa sendiri kalau mengingat itu.

Para _bhunsinku_ sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan menghilang dengan sendirinya mungkin karena kelelahan. Aku segera masuk dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur kecilku, karena badanku sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental. Aku pun tertidur.

* * *

><p>### Hero's Come Back ###<p>

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun pagi sekali, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan rutin sehari-hari aku memakai <em>jumpsuit<em> kesayanganku yang berwarna hitam dan selingan orange. Serta memakai jubahku yang seperti milik _Otou-sama_ tapi punyaku berwarna merah dan di bagian bawah ada aksen lidah api berwarna hitam. Aku kemudian mengambil hitae ate desa Konoha milikku dan memakainya di dahi. Aku kemudian segera keluar apartemen untuk mencari makan di Ichiraku. Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke gedung Hokage, karena ada urusan sedikit dengan Tsunade-_baasan_. Aku melewati toko bunga terbesar di Konoha. Ada papan besar bertuliskan _Yamanaka's Flower_. Dan ... ya aku mendapati seorang gadis cantik entah siapa itu tapi kemungkinan dia seorang Yamanaka. Dia sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di depan tokonya saat pandanganku dan pandanganya bertemu. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri tapi dalam versi wanita. Rambut sampai bola matanya sama dengan warna rambut dan bola mataku. Dia menatapku intens sampai ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik menghampirinya. Dia mempunyai rambut seperti bunga sakura dan bola matanya sangat indah seperti magnet yang menarik para pria untuk dapat melihatnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku masuk dalam ingatan-ingatan masa kecilku sepertinya gadis bersuarai soft pink itu sangat familiar bagiku. Otakku sedang memproses kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku dan kemudian mataku melebar.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura

Itu asumsiku untuk saat ini, sekarang dia juga sedang melihatku karena temannya menatap ke arahku dari tadi. Aku cuma memberikan senyuman kepada dua gadis cantik itu, mereka membalasnya dan segera aku bergegas ke arah gedung Hokage.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi awal yang bagus untukku." Gumamku.

.

Saat kakiku akan melangkahkan menuju ke atas gedung Hokage, aku dihentikan oleh seseorang yang sangat ku kenal karena penampilannya dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Yo! Naruto." Sapanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" Aku terkejut bukan main saat ini. "Kau tau aku sudah pulang."

Dia memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai tanda jawaban 'ya'. Kemudian Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajakku naik ke atas gedung Hokage. Di perjalanan ke ruangan _Baa-san_ kami berbincang-bincang dan membicarakan tentang penampilanku yang seperti Yondaime. Aku mendengar itu hanya terkekeh dan menjawab.

"Mungkin aku adalah anaknya."

Dia terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian segera menutupinya dengan topik lain.

"Nanti kita berkumpul di Training Ground tim 7."

* * *

><p>Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruangan <em>Baa-san<em>. Aku dan _sensei_ segera masuk. Ah ... ternyata di sini sudah ada Tsunade-_baasan_, _Ero-sennin_, Iruka-_sensei _dan tim 7. Ya tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah tim 7, timku dulu. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah gadis di situ.. ternyata tidak salah lagi itu adalah Sakura-_chan_ dan _Teme_. Kulihat Sakura-_chan_ melebarkan matanya karena melihatku dan mungkin karena sudah bertemu denganku di depan toko bunga Yamanaka kemarin.

"Akhirnya tim 7 sudah lengkap. Sekarang ayo ke Training Ground tim 7, kita akan melakukan _training survival_ seperti saat kalian baru menjadi gennin." Ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk, Sakura dan Sasuke juga. Kemudian kami semua pergi ke tempat latian kamu dulu tim 7 termasuk _Ero-sensei_ dan _Baa-san._

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku, dan keluarkan kekuatan kalian semua. Lawan aku dengan tatapan membunuh. Peraturannya sama seperti dulu." Ucap _sensei_ sambil membaca buku _ecchi_-nya tanpa memperdulikan kami. Kami bertiga pun menghilang untuk membuat strategi. Setelah bersembunyi aku mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke untuk memberi tau mereka tentang rencanaku.

_'Sssshh ... Sakura, Sasuke, tolong dengarkan rencanaku ini_.'

_**Bla bla bla bla bla**_ {A/N; maaf saya skip. Hehehe}

_'Sudah mengerti.'_ Aku bertanya pada mereka. Dan mereka pun mengerti.

Aku keluar dari persembunyian dan melayangkan satu kunai ke arah _sensei_, tapi _sensei_ dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku _ecchinya_.

"Kau masih ceroboh seperti dulu Naruto." _Sensei_ berucap. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di kantong ninjanya. Sensei menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek lalu mengambil satu kunai dan ia berlari ke arahku sambil melemparkan kunainya ke arahku. Aku dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi dia dengan cepat muncul di hadapanku lalu meninjuku dengan cepat. Tinjuan _sensei_ dapat kutepia dengan mudah, aku mengayunkan kakiku untuk menendang perutnya tapi sensei meloncat ke belakang menghindarinya.

_Sensei_ menatap bosan ke arahku lalu ia membuat _heandseal_.

_**Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu**_

_Sensei_ menyemburkan bola api lumayan besar ke arahku untuk melukaiku. Aku dapat menghindar dengan mudah karena aku sudah bisa mengontrol cakraku dengan sempuna .. jadi tubuhku sekarang sangatlah ringan. Tak cukup itu saja, _sensei_ kemudian membuka hitae atenya dan memperlihatkan mata _Sharingan_ dengan tiga _tomoe_.

Jadi mulai dari sekarang akan jadi serius.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Sasuke muncul di sampingku. Sasuke sudah merubah matanya menjadi _Sharingan_ dan Sakura sudah siap dengan jurusnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sakura! Di dahinya ada tanda seperti milik Tsunade-_baasan_. Apakah ini? Oh aku sangat terkejut. Sakura mempunyai _Sozo saisei_. Aku kagum dia sudah mendapat ilmu yang hebat dari Tsunade-_baasan_. Aku melirik Sasuke dia kelihatannya juga agak berbeda apakah dia sudah melampaui _senseinya_ yaitu Orochimaru. Ini akan menarik. Aku kembali menatap _sensei_ dan dia hanya memandang kami dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi ... disini boleh mengeluarkan kekuatan kami." Sakura bertanya. _Sensei_ mengangguk. Ini kesempatanku menggunakan _senjutsu_ yang di ajarkan oleh _Ero-sennin_ di gunung Myoboku. Aku sudah membuat 3 bhunsin di apartemen untuk bermeditasi menyerap cakra alam.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku harus membuat _bhunsin_ dulu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada hal gawat supaya bisa menggunakan _senjutsu_ dengan cepat." Ucapku.

_**Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu**_

Muncul tiga clon diriku dan kemudian mereka ku suruh bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam senjutsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kalahkan _sensei_ teman-teman." Ucapku.

"Iya." "Hn"

Kini Sakura melaju ke arah _sensei_ dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah perut Kakashi _sensei_. Sayang sekali _sensei_ dapat menghindar. Tapi jangan senang dulu _sensei_ ... ketika _sensei_ melompat ke belakang Sasuke segera membuat _heandseal_.

_**Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**_

Sasuke menyemburkan tujuh burung phoenix api ke arah _sensei_.

_**BLLAARRR**_

Akhirnya _sensei_ terkena juga. _'Eh, kawarimi'._ Ketika aku menoleh ke samping aku terkejut karena _sensei_ sudah menghantap wajahku dari arah samping.

_**Pooofft**_

"_Bhunsin_?" Gumam _sensei_. Sasuke yang melihat _sensei_ lengah segera membuat _heandseal_.

_**Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu**_

Bola api keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah ke tempat _sensei_. _Sensei_ yang teekejut langsung membuat _heandseal_.

_**Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu**_

Muncul dinding tanah di depan _sensei_, yang melindungi sensei dari bola api Sasuke.. tapi dengan cepat Sakura memukul tanah dengan keras yang mengakibatkan retakan besar meluas dan membuat tanah menjadi hancur. Kakashi-_sensei_ yang melihat itu wajahnya menjadi pucat,

_'Apa-apaan ini, bisa mati aku kalau terjepit tanah.'_

Tak tinggal diam segera aku mengambil satu suriken dan melemparnya ke arah _sensei_.

_**Suriken Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu**_

Surikenku menjadi ratusan dan menagarah langsung ke _sensei_. Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi senyuanku memudar saat surikenku seperti terhisap ke dalam dimensi lain. Saat aku melihat mata _Sharingan_ _sensei_ ternyata dia menggunakan _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku melirik Sasuke dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"Ini menarik, kau bukan dari Uchiha tapi kau bisa membangkitkan _Mangekyo_" Ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab _Sensei_ santai.

Kemudian mata _Sharingan_ Sasuke berputar dan berganti dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang berbentuk bintang. Aku terkejut termasuk sensei dan Sakura.

"Semua pada pamer, aku juga akan pamer sedikit." Ucapku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan kemudian aku menghentikan salah satu _bhunsinku_ yang bermeditasi untuk menyerap energi alam. Dan mengirimkan cakra _senjutsu_ kepadaku. Aku membuka mata dan kini bola mataku berganti menjadi vertikal seperti mata kodok, pelipisku kini berubah menjadi warna orange dan aku membawa gulungan besar di punggungku. Semua terkejut atas transformasiku termasuk Tsunade-_baasan_, minus _Ero-sennin._

Aku terkekeh dan berucap. "Pertama Sakura mengeluarkan _Sozo saisei._ Kemudian _teme_ dengan _Mangekyo_-nya sekarang giliranku _sensei_. Aku dengan Sannin mode ku. Fufufu."

Sensei kelihatannya masih _shock_, tapi kemudian ia berkata.

"Hm ... semua muridku yang dulu ingusan ternyata sudah menjadi hebat begini ya."

Aku melaju dengan cepat ke _sensei_ tanpa _sensei_ sadari dan aku langsung mengayunkan pukulanku ke perut _sensei_. _Sensei_ terpental kebelakang dan teraungkur di tanah.

"Teknik _Kawazu Kumite_ berhasil." Ucapku. _Sensei_ berdiri dan menyekah darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya kemudian berucap. "Kau sangat cepat dan pukulanmu seharusnya meleset tapi kenapa aku masih terpental."

Aku kembali terkekeh. Sakura berjalan ke arahku kemudian menjitak kepalaku seenaknya. Aku pun mengaduh.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_." Rengekku. "Dasar _baka_! Jangan tersenyum terus dari tadi." Bentaknya. Aku cuma bisa menelan ludah.

"Itu karena dia menggunakan teknik _kawazu kumite_. Walaupun serangannya meleset tapi efeknya akan tetap mengenai musuh." Ucap _Ero-sennin_ yang muncul dari balik pohon dengan _Baa-san_ juga.

Sensei mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia menatap kami mengejek. Sakura segera berlari ke arah sensei dan melayangkan tinjuannya tapi bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Sakura tak sampai di situ saja, sekarang dia memukul tanah kembali dan mengakibatkan tanah yang dipijaki sensei hancur.

"Sekarang Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke mengerti dan membuat matanya berputar serta mengeluarkan darah.

**AARRGH**

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Tapi apa yang di lakukannya. Aku melihat _sensei_. Aku sangat terkejut saat tubuh sensei terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam. Semua orang terkejut.

_**Boffft**_

Apa? _Kawarimi_ lagi. _Sensei_ menghilang tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Aku melompat ke atas pohon dan membuat cakra berwarna biru di telapak tanganku seraya berteriak.

_**Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan**_

Bola cakra _senjutsu_ yang sangat besar kuhantamkan ke arah salah satu pohon yang aku perkirakan adalah persembunyian Kakashi-_sensei_.

**BLLAARRR**

_'Shiittt'_ Umpat Sensei.

Pohon-pohon yang disekitar area itu hancur dan menyisahkan hamparan tanah kosong. Terlihat tubuh sensei yang tengah roboh akibat jurusku kemudian aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil lonceng yang ia bawa kemudian aku membantunya berdiri. Sakura dan Sasuke pun ikut membantu.

**.**

**Prokk Prokkk Prookk **

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke arah suara tepukan tangan ... ternyata ada banyak orang yang sedang melihat _training_ _survival_ tim 7. Aku agak lupa dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami sparing tadi tapi Sakura memberitahuku mereka adalah _Rokkie_ 12. Ahh ... aku baru ingat, saat pandanganku menatap instens salah satu orang yang memakai pakaian serba hijau yang dilapisi jaket warna hijau layaknya jonnin.

"Alis tebal." Aku bergumam.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup mereka berbicara _'apakah itu Naruto yang Baka dulu'_. Sialan mereka! Aku merutuki kebodohanku di masa lalu yang hingga berdampak besar pada _imej_ masa depanku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang matanya sedari tadi dan aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau semakin kuat saja ... _Teme_?" Ucapku. Dia hanya mengeluarkan 'hn' saja.. Aku cuma berpikir kenapa kata 'hn' itu sampai menjadi _Overdosis_ baginya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Fiuhh, selesai juga nih fic chapter 1. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Ancur ya ...T.T tapi semoga kalian menyukainya.

Oh, iya. Sebelum terjadi salah paham tentang Sasuke dan Orochi, saya jelaskan di sini . . .

_**Fic ini saya memakai settingan AR dan Semi-Cannon. Jadi kalau Sasuke masih di desa dan Orochi juga yang notaben-nya mereka kalau di Cannon adalah missing-nin, di sini mereka tidak menjadi missing-nin karena saya menggunakan settingan AR.**_

**Review** kalian adalah penyemangat untuk ku menulis menlanjutkan fic ini.

_**Mind to Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku mendengar sayup-sayup mereka berbicara 'apakah itu Naruto yang Baka dulu' . Sialan mereka! Aku merutuki kebodohanku di masa lalu yang hingga berdampak besar pada imej masa depanku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang matanya sedari tadi dan aku berjalan menghampirinya._

_"Kau semakin kuat saja ... Teme?" Ucapku. Dia hanya mengeluarkan 'hn' saja.. Aku cuma berpikir kenapa kata 'hn' itu sampai menjadi Overdosis baginya._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy

**Pairing** : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura _and the other main cash_

**Summary** : Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai.

**Warning (s)** : AR, Semi-Canon setting, OOC, Typo( _s_ ), Bahasa Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OverPower Naruto, Smart!Naruto. Etc.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak _Training survival_ dengan tim 7, aku kini sedang berada di apartemenku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang capek akibat berlatih terus selama lima hari terakhir ini.

Saat aku hampir tertidur, aku mendengar suara orang memanggil namaku di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Siapa sih, mengganggu saja.." Gerutuku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menuju ke arah pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungiku. Wanita berbadan _proposional_ dengan mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ serta rambut sebahu berwarna _soft pink_. Ah ... iya, wangi tubuhnya juga seperti _strawberry_.

Aku terpana saat melihat penampilannya saat ini, karena sekarang penampilannya begitu mempesona dan sangat cantik. Ah ... sejak kapan kunoichi satu ini berpakaian bukan selayaknya seorang shinobi seperti ini. Dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna pink polos serta memakai jaket berwarna pink, lengan jaketnya berwarna putih.. serta bawahanya memakai rok selutut berwarna putih. Sungguh menawan.

"Err... S-Sakura ada apa sore-sore kesini?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Ano ... itu ... maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura-_chan_ dengan tampang malu-malu. Ah, ekspresi seperti ini yang membuatku suka dengan Sakura. Sikapnya yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang dulu saat masih menjadi murid akademi dan gennin.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku karena bingung.

"Memangnya, tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana nanti kalau si _Teme_ marah!" Ucapku.

"Maksudmu.."

Aku menghelah nafas sejenak "Hah ... bukannya kalian ini sepasang kekasih Sakura!" Aku mengatakan itu dengan suara penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat, terutama kata _'kekasih'._ Sejenak Sakura berpikir lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, aku tidak tau dengan dia menggelengkan kepalanya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu bukan siapa-siapaku Naruto, karena Sasuke-_kun_ itu kekasihnya Hinata." Sakura berkata dengan santai seraya melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya menjawab _'oh' l_alu aku mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke apartemenku selagi aku mandi nanti. Tidak baik kan bicara dengan tamu kita di depan pintu apartemen.

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuju kamarku untuk berganti pakaian. Karena ini adalah acara jalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis jadi aku berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Emm, aku memakai kaos berwarna biru polos serta jumpsuit yang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis orange di bagian belakangnya dan memakai celana putih panjang. Terasa elegan di matau dengan berpakaian seperti ini. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke Sakura.<p>

Aku menatap Sakura dengan bingung karena sedari aku keluar kamar dia menatapku terus, lama kelamaan jadi risih dan malu aku kalau ditatap seperti itu.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku ..Sakura!" Tanyaku ragu pada orang yang menatapku _intens_.

"Tidak. Kau malah sangat tampan dengan pakaianmu ini." Ungkap Sakura. Aku tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura yang juga tersenyum. Ah, senyuman itu akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi.

"Err ... kau juga nampak cantik dengan setelan baju seperti itu. Hm, tadi aku kira kau itu bidadari Sakura." Ucapku sambil menggoda Sakura sedikit.

Ah, aku melihat wajahnya sudah sangat memerah... aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya itu... kau memang cantik sedari dulu Sakura-_chan_. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang dengan Sakura.

Di jalan banyak orang terpana melihatku dan Sakura-_chan_, entah kenapa sekarang aku seperti Hokage saja dan wanita di sampingku adalah istriku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali dengan wajah _stoic_ tanpa emosiku. Aku berjalan terus menuju bukit ukiran patung para Hokage terdahulu sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya dan melihat wajah damainya itu sungguh membuatku nyaman.

Aku menatap ukiran patung Yondaime Hokage di depanku lalu menatap Sakura lagi. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke puncak bukit patung Hokage.

Sesampainya di puncak bukit, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput sambil menatap bintang di atas langit yang sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau tiduran di situ?" Tanya Sakura.

Lalu aku menatap Sakura yang masih heran.

"Hm, langitnya indah kau tau Sakura," Ucapku pada Sakura-_chan_. Aku memanggilnya tanpa tambahan _suffix 'chan'_ dibelakang namanya. "Lagi pula ini kan kencan, jadi ayo duduk di sini... di sebelahku." Ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebelahku. Walaupun Sakura masih mematung akibat ucapanku barusan, tapi dia langsung duduk di sebelahku tanpa protes sedikitpun.

"Ne, Sakura. Coba lihatlah bintang di atas langit ini... sungguh indah kan?" Tanyaku.

Kemudin Sakura menuruti ucapanku dan segera mendongak kan kepalanya menghadap ke atas langit.

"Memang indah ... Naruto, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau disini ada tempat yang begitu indah ini." Ucap Sakura-_chan_.

Tiba-tiba insting ninjaku berteriak untuk segera menghindar dari bahaya. Aku langsung memeluk Sakura dan membawanya ke atas pohon agar tidak terkena serangan tiba-tiba tadi. Tidak lama kemudian.

_**DUAARRRRR**_

_**BLAAARRR **_

_**BOOMMM**_

"Fiuhh, kita selamat Sakura-_chan_?" Ucapku seraya melepas pelukanku dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura kemudian menatapku dan berkata.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian kami berdua turun dari pohon untuk mencari siapa yang telah melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba tadi. Aku meradakan cakra yang kuat di depanku dan aku pun langsung _**'On-Guard'**_ tampaknya Sakura-_chan_ juga sama.

Asap yang tadi disebabkan oleh ledakan besar akhirnya mulai menghilang dan menampak kan sesosok misterius berbaju serba hitam dan memakai topeng spiral berwarna orange dengan satu lubang mata di sebelah kanan.

"S-Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Orang itu hanya diam dan menatap kami. Aku berpikir pasti orang itu wajahnya jelek. Memakai topeng dengan satu lubang mata.

_'Memakai topeng spiral dengan satu lobang mata.'_ Batinku.

**DEG**

Mataku melebar saat itu juga, apakah mungkin dia Uchiha Madara.

Sakura-_chan_ menatapku khawatir dan dia langsung melempar kunai ke arah orang aneh itu, mata kami membulat saat kunai yang di lempar Sakura-_chan_ tadi menembus tubuhnya.

"Percuma, kau tidak apa-apanya melawanku bocah." Ucap orang itu sinis.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya. Huh!" Sakura berkata dengan emosional, aku langsung memegang tangannya. "Jangan terpancing olehnya." Ucapku.

"Siapa aku. Aku juga tidak tau? Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Uchiha Madara." Ucap orang itu, kemudian mata yang berada di satu lubang topengnya menyala merah dan berputar. Aku sangat terkejut karena dia mempunyai Sharingan.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah orang itu dan mengambil satu cabang kunai lalu aku melemparkannya ke arah prio topeng itu. Tapi ternyata kunaiku hanya menembus tubuhnya. Aku menggeram kesal karena kunaiku tak dapat mengenainya. Aku mencoba memukulnya tapi pukulanku juga menembus tubuhnya, aku langsung melompat mundur karena sia-sia saja... semua seranganku tak ada yang dapat mengenainya.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" Ucap Sakura khawatir. "Tidak, terima kasih telah mengawatirkanku." Jawabku.

"Serahkan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto, dirimu akan berguna bagi kesuksesan rencana kami para Akatsuki." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyerahkan diriku pada Akatsuki sialan itu. Perdamaian apanya? Kalian hanya akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia." Jawabku penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat.

Orang itu hanya diam menatap kami. Aku melihat dia membuat heandseal.

_**KATON: BAKUFU RANBU**_

Setelah berucap sebuah nama jutsu. Orang itu menyemburkan api yang panjang dari mulutnya lalu api itu membentuk pusaran dan mengarah ke arah kami berdua.

_'Ini saatnya aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku' Batinku._

Lalu aku membuat heandseal dengan cepat.

_**DOTON: DORYUUHEKI NO JUTSU**_

Aku lalu membuat dinding tanah yang cukup besar untuk melindungiku dan Sakura-_chan_. Saat semburan api itu menyentuh dinding tanahku, aku dan Sakura segera melompat mundur.

_**BLAARRR**_

"Menyerah lah Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau menyerah desa Konoha pasti aman tanpa adanya ancaman dari seorang Jinchuriki."

Aku mendengar pria bertopeng berbicara seolah dia itu sangat kuat, memang ku akui dia sangat tangguh dari pancaran aura yang orang itu keluarkan.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah orang di sampingku, maksudku Sakura. Dia terlihat menegang dan kelihatan terkejut. Kenapa dia seperti itu, aku terus berpikir. Aku melihat Sakura khawatir.

Setelah kepulan asap mulai menghilang, aku melihat ke arah pria bertopeng itu masih tetap pada posisinya saat datang kemari.

"Ck. Kau siapa huh? Apa benar kau adalah Uchiha Madara seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jiraya-_sensei_. Tapi kau terlihat seperti bukan Madara. Madara itu berambut panjang seperti patungnya di lembah akhir." Aku berkata dengan sedikit emosi.

Sial ini tidak baik bagiku, kalau aku emosional.

"S-Sakura-_chan_! Kau kenapa huh?" Tanyaku. Aku khawatir pada Sakura karena sedari tadi tubuhnya bergetar tidak jelas kenapa.

Sakura menatapku, kemudian menunduk.

"Apa kau .. s-seorang Jinchuriki Naruto..." Ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

**DEG**

Sekarang aku tau, kenapa Sakura-_chan_ sedari tadi tubuhnya bergetar.

_Shiitt_, aku lupa kalau teman-temanku tidak tau kalau aku seorang Jinchuriki. Aku hanya menunduk, aku tidak berani memandang wajah cantik wanita yang kucintai.

"Hah... itu benar Haruno! Dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki.. lebih tepatnya Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Yoko, monster rubah ekor sembilan yang menhancurkan desa Konoha beberapa tahun silam dan yang telah membunuh Yondaime Hokage."

Sial.. sebenarnya dia ini siapa, kenapa dia tau banyak tentang penyerangan Kyuubi di Konaha dan _Otou -san_. Jangan... jangan...

"Apakah kau dulu orang yang mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh _Okaa-san_ ku ... huh?" Aku berbicara dengan nada _emosional_. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan amarah ini. Orang ini yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku mati.

"Hoo... jadi kau sudah tau identitas keluargamu ya, menarik." Ucap orang itu dengan nada mengejek.

Sial.. aku sudah tidak kuat menahan amarah lagi. Aku langsung melesat ke arah pria bertopeng itu dan langsung aku mengarahkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada orang itu. Tapi sia-sia saja seranganku sama sekali tidak mengenainya hanya menembus tubuhnya.

_'Percuma'_

Aku mendengar orang itu berkata, tapi aku tidak memperdulikan nya. Aku terus menyerangnya dengan _Taijutsu_ tingkat tiga yang aku kuasai saat latihan bersama Jiraya-_sensei_.

_Sial_

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal karena terus menyerang orang itu. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura, dia sudah akan berlari menyerang ke arah pria bertopeng tapi aku hentikan karena aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura-_chan_ terluka.

"Jangan... Sakura, kau bukan lawan tandingan nya."

"T-Tapi..." Ucap Sakura. "Tetap disana atau kau akan terbunuh." Ucapku dingin.

Aku berdiri dan melompat kembali ke sisi Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura khawatir. Aku menatapnya kemudian tersenyum.

_'Naruto... tatap mataku.'_

Aku mendengar suara orang itu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke orang itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku langsung ambruk ketanah dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini, saat aku melihat ke arah pria bertopeng itu aku langsung ambruk.. apakah aku terkena _Genjutsu_.

"Keluarlah Kyuubi... mengamuklah."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>

Aku mendengar suara pria aneh bertopeng itu berkata.

_'Naruto... tatap mataku.'_

Apa maksudnya itu, saat aku melihat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap orang itu, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk dengan pandangan kosong ada apa ini. Apakah dia terkena _Genjutsu_. Tapi aku kembali mendengar orang aneh itu berkata lagi.

_'Keluarlah Kyuubi... mengamuklah.'_

**DEG**

Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini, tiba-tiba dalam tubuhnya keluar cakra berwarna orange kemerahan menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Ini gawat...

**Sakura P.O.V End**

* * *

><p>Kini tubuhku mengeluarkan cakra berwarna orange kemerahan menutupi tubuhku. Ini sangat gawat, apa yang mau di lakukan orang ini padaku. Sesaat aku mendengar ada suara auman se ekor rubah.<p>

Sial. Apakah orang ini mau mengeluarkan tubuhku.

_**RAIKIRI**_

_**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**_

Tebasan listrik dan bola api raksasa mengarah ke pria bertopeng itu. Ternyata itu adalah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sasuke-_teme_ yang menyerang orang bertopeng itu.

Kemudian Jiraya-_sensei_ menuju ke tubuhku yang tergeletak dan menempelkan sebuah kertas ke arah dahiku dan dia terlihat membuat heandseal.. entah apa itu.

"Dasar.. kalian mengganggu saja. Baiklah aku sekarang kalah jumlah tapi di kemudian hari pasti aku akan kembali dan menangkap Naruto."

Setelah berkata, orang itu kemudian menghilang seperti terhisap dalam bola matanya sendiri.

Cakra Kyuubi yang keluar dari tubuhku akhirnya kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Aku masih belum sadar dari terkena _Genjutsu_ tadi. Tubuhku sebagian terkena luka bakar akibat cakra Kyuubi yang keluar secara paksa tadi dari tubuhku. Aku kemudian di bawah ke rumah sakit Konoha oleh Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke. Karena keadaanku yang terkena luka bakar 15%.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later, In Konoha Hospital.<strong>_

Setelah tersadar tadi pagi dari pengaruh Genjutsu dan luka bakar yang lumayan di tubuhku. Aku mendapati tubuh seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenali tertidur di kursi samping ranjang kamar rawatku. Aku tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat wajah manis Sakura saat tertidur.

"Ngg.." Sakura terlihat sudah bangun sambil mengucek-ucek mata, lalu menatapku. "Syukurlah.. kau sudah sadar _Baka_!"

Aku tersenyum ke Sakura. Kenapa beberapa hari ini aku suka tersenyum terus.

"Aku akan panggil Tsunade-_shishou_," Ucap Sakura lalu pergi untuk memanggil Tsunade-_baasan_.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga bocah!"

Pandanganku teralihkan saar mendengar suara dari belakangku, tepatnya di jendela kamar ini. Ah.. ternyata _Ero-sensei_ yang bertengger seperti burung di jendela.

"Sejak kapan? Kau berada di situ." Ucapku pada _Ero-sannin_ sambil menunjuk jendela.

_Ero-sannin_ sejenak terlihat sedang berpikir lalu menyeringai. Aku hafal dengan seringaian itu. Sial. Tadi dia pasti melihatku saat senyum kepada Sakura.

"Sejak... kau senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat lekat-lekat wajah gadis Haruno yang sedang tertidur." Kemudian _Ero-sannin_ menyeringai lagi, kali ini malah seringaian mesum.

"Ck. Kau pasti tadi mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis novel _ecchi_ mu itu." Ucapku sarkatis.

Aku melihat Jiraya-_sensei_ tertawa sangat lebar. Kalau tubuhku tidak sekarat seperti ini pasti aku sudah menghajarnya sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba Jiraya-_sensei_ berhenti tertawa dan mentapku dengan wajah serius.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan orang bertopeng itu. Walaupun dia mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tapi aku masih ragu.. tapi hati-hatilah karena aku mendengar dari informanku dia adalah ketua sesungguhnya dari kelompok Akatsuki." Ucap Jiraya-_sensei_. Aku pun mengangguk, dan kemudian aku melihat Jiraya-_sensei_. Ia tersenyum kepadaku lalu aku mebalasnya. "Aku akan pergi mencari informasi tentang orang itu dan Akatsuki, kau hati-hati lah. Jaa" tak berapa lama kemudian sosok _Ero-sannin_ pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku pun beranjak untuk bangun dari tempat rawat ini.. tapi tubuhku sangat lemas tak bertenaga. Sialan, sekarang aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka, lalu muncul empat orang manusia yang sangat yakin aku kenali... ya, mereka adalah Sakura-_chan_, Tsunade-_baasan_, Shizune-_neesan_, dan Kakashi-_sensei_.

Aku menatap mereka berempat bergantian. Mereka berempat menaikan sebelah alisnya heran karena aku tatap.

"Kau sudah agak baikan Naruto?" _Baa-san_ memulai bicara, aku mengannguk sebentar kemudian aku duduk. Tidak sopan kan kalau berbicara dengan seorang Hokage dalam keadaan tiduran.

"Syukurlah ... Naruto kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mengawatirkanmu, kau tau kan yang menyerangmu waktu itu adalah Uchiha Madara." Kini Kakashi-_sensei_ angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih telah mengawatirkanku sensei. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri karena saat ini aku ingin sendirian." Ucapku.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Tapi Sakura tetap disini."

"T-Tapi..."

"Ini perintah. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Tsunade-_baasan_ lagi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar rawat inapku di rumah sakit, kini di ruangan ini tinggal aku dan Sakura. Keadaan semakin hening karena tidak ada yang mau bicara. Aku sendiri masih dalam pemikiran-pemikiran tentang serangan waktu itu. Ah... pusing juga memikirkan tentang penyerangan seminggu yang lalu. Aku melirik Sakura sebentar lalu kemudian aku rebahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Naruto..."

Aku mendengar Sakura memanggilku, aku menghadap ke Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang Jinchuriki, Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuhmu serta kenapa Akatsuki selalu mengincarmu." Pinta Sakura-_chan_ padaku.

"Jadi begitu... berarti kau adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage." Ucap Sakura setelah mendengar cerita dariku. Aku pun mengiyakan pertanyaan tadi. Entah kenapa terbesit rasa bangga padaku saat aku mengetahui siapa orang tuaku itu. "Dan Akatsuki yang selalu mengincarmu misinya adalah mengumpulkan semua monster berekor dan memakainya untuk menguasi dunia." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sakura..."

"Hm"

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, beban di hatiku selama ini terasa lebih ringan. Entah apa nanti jawaban dari Sakura, aku tetap akan menerimanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>

"Sakura..."

"Hm"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar Naruto menembak ku. Aku sangat gelisah saat ini karena tidak tau menjawab apa? Tapi kalau aku menolaknya pasti dia akan sangat terluka.. tapi kalau aku menerimanya.

_**Arrgghhh**_

Situasi sulit ini membuatku sakit kepala mendadak.

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto

Kenapa kau selalu membuatku merasa ingin berada di sampingmu terus, aku ingin berjalan terus di sampingmu. Dirimu yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan dirimu yang dulu. Sekarang kau lebih err... tampan, pintar dan masih banyak lagi.

Bagaimana ini, aku harus menjawab apa? Berpikir Sakura... berpikir.

Aku senang kalau Naruto mau mengungkapkan perasaan nya padaku. Tapi... tapi... ini sangat mendadak. Baka!

Aku masih diam, masih belum menjawab ungkapan Naruto. Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya dan aku mendapati dia menatapku lekat-lekat seperti ingin mendapatkan jawaban dariku saat ini juga.

Baiklah sudah ku putuskan. Tidak ada salahnya kan memberi kesempatan padanya.

**Sakura P.O.V End**

* * *

><p>"Hm, bagaimana ya!.." Ucap Sakura-<em>chan<em> dengan mode berpikir, tangan kanan nya di taruh di dagunya seraya mendongak ke atas langit-langit ruangan seperti mencari jawaban di atas sana.

Aku tidak biasanya gelisah seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Oh .. _Kami-sama_, kuatkanlah aku nanti saat mendengar wanita yang kucintai menolak cintaku.

"Baiklah... aku juga mencintaimu Naruto," Ucap Sakura pelan, tapi masih dapatku dengar. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Aku langsung lemas saat Sakura mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ini malapetaka.

Aku sudah tau sifat Sakura-_chan_ karena kami sudah kenal cukup lama. Pasti syaratnya yang tidak wajar atau aneh. Aku mendesah sesaat lalu berkata. "Apa itu?"

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau harus menemaniku kemana saja selamanya. Ufufu..." Ucap Sakura horror. Tapi bagiku itu adalah anugrah yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ padaku. Bisa menemani Sakura kemana pun itu bagus untuk ku. "Ya baiklah _hime?"_ Ucapku.

_**Bletakk**_

"_Ittei_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau kenapa sih suka sekali memukul kepalaku." Rengek ku.

"Salahmu sendiri. _Baka_!"

Aku kemudian terdiam, lalu menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Ada apa _Baka_!" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Tapi kalau kau di sisiku terus, kau kan terkena banyak masalah dan bahaya. Sakura!" Ucapku datar.

"Apa maksudmu sih," Ucap Sakura. Kemudian aku menatapnya lagi, aku memejamkan kedua mataku seraya berbicara. "Kau tau sendiri kan.. aku adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi, bahaya selalu menjadi makanan setiap saat bagiku."

Sakura menatapku kemudian tersenyum padaku, "Itu bukan masalah... Naruto!" Lalu aku menatapnya lagi kemudian tersenyum padanya.

Oh.. astaga Sakura-_chan_ berjalan ke sini, mau apa dia...

Aku yang masih terduduk di tepian ranjang, kini Sakura menjajarkan tinggi badanya denganku. Wah... wajah Sakura kenapa jadi dekat sekali dengan wajahku, aku panik tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar dari tatapan bola mata hijau _emeraldnya_, mata itu seperti _magnet_ bagiku. Aku jadi sangat gugup sekarang.

Kini aku bisa merasakan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Hidung kami sudah menempel, aku sekarang sudah tau apa yang mau Sakura lakukan padaku.

Wajahku sangat merah sekarang, aku juga melihat wajah Sakura memerah.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

.

.

.

_**CUPPP**_

Apa? Sakura-chan menciumku. _What the..._ sejak kapan Sakura jadi seliar ini, apalagi terhadapku. Bukannya dia itu suka pada Sasuke-_teme_. Ooh, aku sudah tidak menghiraukan tentang Sasuke dan Sakura lagi.

Sekarang Sakura adalah milikku seutuhnya.

Tak menunggu lama, aku membalas ciuman Sakura dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Kami berdua pun terhanyut dalam suasana indah ciuman.

**BRAAKKKK**

"Apa-apa an kalian ini."

Kami pun membeku seketika, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke suara yang berteriak tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagus gak? Mudah-mudahan bagus.

Gomen chap ini kalo pendek...

Maaf battle nya kagak seru soalnya aku gak bisa buat pertarungan yang mendetail karena aku belum pernah berkelahi. Xd

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dari kalian semua, maaf gak bisa bales karena tuntutan waktu.^^

Yosshhh, next chap aku usahain gak ngebosenin dan ada dikit battle-battle gitu. :p

Sebagai pembaca yang baik silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom **review**. RnR minna...

**Mind to Review**

**Review... Review... Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Devil Fruit & Tim Seven

_**BRAAKKKK**_

_"Apa-apa an kalian ini."_

_Kami pun membeku seketika, aku. langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke suara yang berteriak tadi._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/RomanceFantasy

**Pairing :** Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura and the other main cash

**Summary :** Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai.

**Warning (s)** : AR, Semi-Canon setting, OOC, Typo( **s** ), Bahasa Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OverPower!Naruto, Smart!Naruto. Etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dont Like Dont Read<strong>_

Mata kami membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berteriak barusan.

"I-Ino..." Ucap Sakura pada gadis yang berteriak tadi. Aku terkejut karena gadis cantik yang berada di sini adalah Ino. Ah, bukannya gadis ini yang waktu lalu berada di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Jadi gadis waktu itu adalah Ino, pantas saja Sakura-_chan_ mendatanginya waktu itu.

"I-Ino... kenapa kau ada di sini..." Ucapku tergagap.

Ino menatapku.. kemudian menatap Sakura. "Apa yang baru kalian lakukan tadi, oh astaga ... apa kalian berciuman! Bagaimana rasanya _Forehead_?" Ucap Ino mengimintidasi Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya itu.

Aku merasa lemas saat ini, karena tidak di pungkiri lagi... memang kami tadi sempat berciuman dan diketahui oleh Ino langsung. Ck, dia itu sangat merepotkan. Datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Aku pun lalu menjelaskan kepada Ino dan akhirnya dia mengerti. Aku melihat kedua wanita cantik itu pergi dari kamar inapku karena ada suatu hal yang harus mereka kerjakan mendadak. Lalu aku merebahkan tubuhku untuk beristirahat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later, In Konoha Hospital<strong>_

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden ciuman dengan Sakura-_chan_, aku terus terbayang oleh adegan-adegan romantis waktu itu selama seminggu ini.

Dan hari ini aku juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Aku pulang ke apartemen di temani oleh wanita yang sekarang adalah kekasihku. Ya ... wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Sudah dua minggu ini hubunganku dengan Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_? Apa tidak merepotkan kalau kamu mengantarku sampai apartemen... tugasmu di rumah sakit juga banyak kan!" Tanyaku pada Sakura-_chan_.

"Tidak apa kan... aku juga ingin memastikan keadaanmu apa sudah benar-benar baik-kan? Kalau nanti kau di jalan pingsan tiba-tiba bagaimana?"

Betul juga ya.. ah, senangnya Sakura-_chan_ mau memperhatikan keadaanku. _So sweet._

Sial. Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau kenapa Naruto... wajahmu sangat merah! Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Sakura. Aku menggeleng dan menundukan wajahku. Aku pun tersenyum.

Kami berjalan pelan menuju ke apartemenku. Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi, aku lapar.

"S-Sakura-_chan_..."

"Apa"

"Kita mampir ke Ichiraku dulu ya.. perutku lapar-_ttebayo_!" Ucapku. Sakura-_chan_ sepertinya sedang berpikir kemudian tersenyum seraya memjawab, "Oke, tapi kamu yang bayar." Ucap Sakura. Aku langsung mengangguk semangat.

Saat sudah sampai di depan Ichiraku ramen, aku mengamit tangan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam Ichiraku ramen.

Pemilik Ichiraku ramen tersenyum pada kami saat kami datang ke kedainya. "Yo! Naruto... kau kesini mengajak bidadari cantik." Ucap pemilik kedai Ichiraku.

Aku cuma terkekeh dan menatap Sakura. "Kami sedang kencan paman."

_**Bletakk**_

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. _Baka_!"

"_Ittei_, kenapa sih kamu selalu memukul kepalaku.. nanti kalau aku bodoh bagaimana huh?" Rengekku padanya.

Sakura-_chan_ hanya mendengus kesal saat aku mengaduh sakit setelag dia menjitakku. "Kau memang sudah bodoh dari dulu."

Sudah aku duga, pasti jawaban itu yang akan keluar.

Aku terdiam sesaat..

Aku kemudian menatap Sakura sebentar lalu...

"Ini pesanan kalian, sepamat menikmati." Suara paman Teuchi membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, saatnya makan dulu perutku sudah protes.

"_Arigatou_ paman." Ucapku. "_Ittadakimasu_." Kemudian aku langsung memakan ramen miso porsi jumbo pesananku. Aku menatap Sakura sebentar... Aa, dia memakan ramen-nya dengan sangat pelan. Sedangkan aku ...

Hah, sudah bersih tak tersisa mangkok ramenku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol keinginanku untuk memakan ramen.. di depan Sakura-_chan_ lagi.

Setelah selesai dari kedai Ichiraku, kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemenku.

Saat itu juga aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-_teme_ dan...

...Hinata-chan

Aku sempat shock karena, bagaimana pun mereka berdua itu sifatnya bertolak belakang.

_What the hell_... apa yang terjadi di Konoha selama aku pergi,

"_Konichiwa_ S-Sakura-_san_ dan N-Naruto-_kun_..." Sapa Hinata-_chan_.

"Hn" jawabku, aku melihat laki-laki di samping Hinata dia kelihatan agak mendingan dari pada dulu saat masih akademi dan _Gennin_. Dia terlihat sedikit bahagia sekarang. Aku ikut senang karena ini.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya pada kedua pasang manusia di depan nya. Aku cukup jelas mendengar _Teme_ berkata ambigu andalannya itu _'hn'_. Ck, walaupun dia sudah berbeda tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

"Kami m-mau ke taman pusat Konoha S-Sakura-_san_."

"Hn"

Aku melihat mereka berdua sangat senang apalagi melihat Sasuke yang sudah agak bahagia dari yang dulu.

"Hoi .. _Teme_ ...?

"Hn _Dobe_"

_**Twiiicchhhh**_

_**Bletakkk**_

"Apa-apa an kau _Dobe_.. hah?" Ucap Sasuke emosi. "Salah sendiri Teme, kalimat ambigumu itu sudah memicu emosiku."

"Hn"

Sialan Uchiha itu,

"Ehemm, err... Sasuke-_kun_ ... Hinata-_chan_ kami permisi dulu, aku mau mengantarkan Naruto ke apartemennya." Ucap Sakura-_chan_.

Dan diberikan anggukan kepala oleh kedua teman kami itu.

Kemudian kami pun melanjutkan ke apartemenku. Di jalanan menuju ke apartemenku. Sakura-_chan_ banyak di sapa oleh oleh para penduduk Konoha... sedangkan aku? Seperti biasa, aku selalu mendapat tatapan benci dari penduduk Konoha.

Tapi ... ya sudahlah

Aku melihat Sakura sedikit melirik ke arahku, aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada dia agar dia tidak merasa khawatir pada diriku. "Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum kepadaku kemudian berkata, "Aa, tidak kenapa-kenapa Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Sakura.

Hm, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura-_chan_.. tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak mengambil sisi negatifnya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemenku, kemudian aku mengambil kunci apartemen di _jumpsuitku_, setelah itu aku membuka pintu dan masuk tak lupa aku menyuruh Sakura masuk juga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SKIPTIME<strong>_

Ah, tidurku tadi malam sangat nyenyak sekali. Kini aku sudah bangun dan sudah memersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke gedung Hokage. Aku mau meminta misi atau meminta untuk mengangkatku menjadi _Chunnin_ seperti yang lainnya.

**Tok tok tok**

_**Cklek**_

_"Baa-san!"_ Panggilku. Orang yang ku panggil _baa-san_ itu kemudian menoleh menatapku dengan dahi berkedut. Aku melihat ada beberapa orang juga yang ada di ruangan Hokage. Ada Shikamaru, Iruka-_sensei_, dan beberapa _Anbu_ yang baru melaporkan misi. Aku berjalan masuk ke depan meja Hokage,_ "Ne, baa-san_... berikan aku misi agar aku dapat menjadi _Chunnin_ ...seperti Rokie 12 yang lainya." Ucapku.

Aku melihat Tsunade-baasan menghela nafas sesaat kemudian menatapku. "Tidak bisa begitu Naruto... kau harus menunggu tahun depan lagi untuk mengikuti ujian _Chunnin_." Ucap Tsunade-baasan menasehati.

"Status _Gennin_ atau _Chunnin_ itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang Naruto.. sekarang mungkin kekuatanmu setara dengan _elite-Jonnin_, apa kau lupa itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

Aku memandang Shikamaru malas lalu aku mengela nafas. "Jadi begitu ya... cita-cita ku menjadi Hokage pupus sudah, tak ada harapan." Gumamku pelan. Lalu aku pamit untuk latihan.

Aku akan menjadi kuat-_ttebayo_, dan akan melampaui Hokage pendahuluku. Yoshh, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan latihan terus agar menjadi kuat.

Oh, ya! Pertama-pertama aku harus ke perpustakaan Konoha. Aku ingin mencari tau tentang jutsu Tou-_sama_ dan beberapa _Fuinjutsu_ dari Klan Uzumaki. Memalukan kalau aku tidak bisa _Fuinjutsu_.

"Ah, ke perpustakaan nya nanti saja sekarang latihan dulu."

_'Aa, aku baru ingat! Aku punya kunai cabang tiga milik Tou-sama. Apa gunanya ya! Ah, biar aku cek di apartemen saja.' _

Aku berjalan santai ke arah lapangan training ground 63. Aku harus menjadi kuat.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan. Aku segera mulai dengan pemanasan dulu.. lari keliling lapangan 10 kali dan meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku akibat sudah lama tidak latihan. Setelah selesai

**KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU**

Ku buat empat bhunsin untuk membantu mempercepat latihan. _Bhunsin_ pertama ku suruh dengan perintah batin untuk melatih teknik _Taijutsu_. _Bhunsin_ kedua ku suruh untuk melatih kontrol cakra, ya walaupun bisa dikatan aku sudah bisa dengan baik tapi untuk mempertajam teknik kontrol cakra aku harus tetap mengasahnya, ok! Sekarang kita menuju _Bhunsin_ tiga dan keempat. _Bhunsin_ ketiga berlatih perubahan cakra alam milikku yaitu _Fuuton_ dan cakra alam _Senjutsu_, untuk membuat variasi _Ninjutsuku_. Dan yang terakhir ku suruh melatih teknik melempar senjata ninja dan senjata lainnya.

Sedangkan aku sendiri berlatih fokus pada fisikku karena fisikku masih belum kuat.

_**A few hours later, **_

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh

Nafasku tersenggal senggal karena sangat lelah. Bhunsinku sudah hilang semua dan informasi dari Bhunsinku saat latihan sudah tersimpan rapi di otakku. Aku sangat lapar. Tempat latihanku ini berada di pinggiran desa, dekat dengan hutan kematian. Saat ini perutku kelaparan.. aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan kematian untuk mencari buah yang bisa di makan.

Aku melihat ada satu pohon yang sangat aneh, dan buahnya juga bentuknya absurd serta cuma ada satu buah saja. Aku putuskan untuk mengambil buah aneh itu untuk mengganjal perutku ini.

Aneh! Buah ini sangatlah aneh. Pohonnya begitu subur dan hijau, kenapa cuma mengasilkan satu buah saja. Hm, aneh! Tapi lepas dari semua ini.. memang tidak aneh ada pohon aneh ini di hutan kematian. Hah, lebih baik cepat ku ambil dan ku makan.

_'Rasanya sangat aneh, tidak enak!'_

Walaupun rasanya tidak enak, tetap harus kuhabiskan dari pada kelaparan.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa aneh, aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar dalam diriku sekarang. Tubuhku entah kenapa mulai bersinar terang menyilaukan. Aku sangat panik, karena tiba-tiba tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini. Ini juga bukan cakra dari Kyuubi. Area di sekitarku juga ikut-ikutan bercahaya karena terkena reaksi dari cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>(The third-person speaking: on)<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah memakan buah berbentuk dan rasa aneh, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengrluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Bukan mengeluarkan, tapi tubuhnya sendiri itu memang menjadi partikel-partikel kecil cahaya. Untuk sekarang. Mungkin tubuh Naruto menjadi seperti ini, karena memakan buah aneh tadi.<p>

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini... tubuh menjadi partikel-partikel kecil dan sekarang memudar.. tapi kenapa aku tidak mati." Gumam Naruto. Kemudian tubuhnya kembali utuh seperti sediah kala. Kemudian Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya, kemudian cahaya itu memanjang seperti sinar laser dan melesat ke depan. Cahaya itu menghancurkan sebagian hutan yang di laluinya. Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Naruto masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, dia mematung tak percaya.

Sedangkan,

_**In the Hokage office,**_

Tsunade sang _Godaime_ Hokage sedang memandangi desanya dari balik kaca ruangan kantor yang menghadap langsung ke pelosok desa dan hutan kematian.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade terkejut saat ada ledakan yang cukup besar dari arah hutan kematian. Semua orang yang di dalam ruangan itu juga nampaknya telah menyadari ledakan dari hutan kematian.

Tak elak, warga desa juga menyadarinya.. mereka mulai panik akan terjadinya serangan mendadak dari pihak musuh. _Chunnin_ dan beberapa _Jonnin_ dikerahkan untuk mengevakuasi warga sipil ke tempat persembunyian.

Para _Anbu_ yang di tugaskan langsung oleh Hokage, segera menuju tempat asal ledakan tadi.

Beberapa _Jonnin_ dan _High-Chunnin_ telah dikumpulkan Hokage di atap gedung Hokage untuk menerima intruksi.

"Jadi... apakah ini serangan musuh ke Konoha?" Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Semua orang menatap Shikamaru dan menganggukan kepala.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru. "Hinata?"

Merasa mendapat isyarat dari sang kekasih, kemudian Hinata mengangguk seraya mengaktifkan _Doujutsu_-nya, "_Byakugan_!" Ucap Hinata.

Hinata memfokuskan pandangan _Byakugan_-nya ke arah hutan kematian. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata terkejut dengan menggumamkan sesuatu. "I-itu.. kan, b-bukannya.. itu cakra dari Naruto-_kun_. T-tapi tidak seperti aliran cakra dari Naruto-_kun_ biasanya.."

Sasuke yang merasa ganjal akan ucapan kekasihnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang merasa di tatap oleh seseorang kemudian dia menoleh ke arah orang itu a.k.a Sasuke, "Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke, pasti Naruto baik-baik saja." Terang Kakashi pada Sasuke. Tapi dalam hatinya, Kakashi sangat khawatir pada sosok legasi _sensei_-nya itu.

"Mungkinkah.. itu Kyuubi.. kalau itu Kyuubi aku akan segera kesana!" Ucap Yamato. Kakashi yang mendengar _kohainya_ membicarakan tentang monster rubah berekor, dia sangat khawatir.

"Yamato.. cepat ayo kita ke tempat Naruto..." Ucap Kakashi. Yamato mengsnggukan kepala pertanda setuju.

"Aku juga ikut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah temanku." Ucap Sasuke. Yamato dan Kakashi mengangguk. "Oke, sekarang kita berangkat."

"Kami juga ikut." Ucap anggota tim 8. "Kalian semua tetap di sini menjaga desa." Perintah Kakashi dan di beri anggukan oleh sang _Godaime_.

Terlihat wajah-wajah kecewa dari anggota tim 8 dan lainnya. Ketiga orang itu sudah menjauh dari atap gedung Hokage, mereka menuju ke hutan kematian.. melalui atap-atap rumah penduduk desa.

* * *

><p><strong>(The third-person speaking: off)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini.. setelah tanganku mengeluarkan tembakan laser, tubuhku menjadi lemas serta kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku jatuh terduduk dan seketika itu aku pingsan.<p>

_**MINDSCAPE**_

Aku mendengar suara gemericik air yang menggema, tempat apa ini. Aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut saat berada di alam bawah sadarku dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah ini adalah tempat tersegelnya si monster rubah ekor sembilan, _Kyuubi no Yoko_.

_**Grrrrhhh**_

Aku mendengar geraman Kyuubi. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka aku berada di sini. "Yo, kau tetap saja seperti biasa penuh dengan kebencian." Sapaku pada Kyuubi.

_**Grrrhhh **_

**"Na-ru-to... mau apa kau kesini..."** Kyuubi berucap dengan suara beratnya. Aku melihat Kyuubi menggebrak jeruji yang menahannya. Sayang tapi sudah kebal akan hal itu.

Aku cuma memasang wajah datar seraya berkata, "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa ke sini rubah bodoh!" Ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

_**Grrrhhh**_

Dia kelihatannya sangat marah. **"Kau... Ggrrrhhh... cepat keluar dari sini aku mau tidur."** Ucap Kyuubi.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang ini." Balasku. Kyuubi mendengus tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya dia mau bicara. **"Kau akan bertanya tentang buah yang kau makan atau tentang kekuatan instanmu tadi."** Ucap Kyuubi dengan suara beratnya.

Aku sempat terkejut saat Kyuubi mengetahui apa yang akan aku tanyakan. "Kau tau dar—" Ucapaku terpotong oleh suara Kyuubi. **"Aku bisa melihat dari wajah bodohmu itu."** Setelah berkata kemudian Kyuubi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang... hah?" Kalau berbicara dengan Kyuubi membuatku emosi. **"Kalau tidak perlu cepat pergi dari sini," **Kyuubi menggeram marah. Ck, kalau begini aku jadi sedikit takut pada rubah bodoh itu. Mau tidak mau sekarang aku harus menjaga emosiku. "Tidak. Sekarang jelaskan tentang buah aneh yang kumakan dan tentang kekuatanku." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah rubahnya sedang menyeringai. **"Buah yang kau makan tadi adalah salah satu dari ribuan buah jenis **_**'Devil Fruit'**_** tipe Logia dan namanya adalah **_**'Pika Pika no Mi'**_**"** Ucap Kyuubi.

Otakku sedang memproses tenang data yang baru ku dapat dari Kyuubi. Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru menyadari dan terkejut. "Tunggu... tunggu ada ribuan katamu" Ucapku heboh pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyeringai lagi. Sialan rubah bodoh itu, kenapa suka sekali menyeringai. **"Hm, tapi buah jenis ini sangat langkah dan seharusnya tidak ada di daerah ini. Ada yang tidak beres." **

Aku hanya mendengar dan mengirimkan informasi ke otakku. **"Kau sekarang fokuskan latihanmu ke kekuatanmu yang baru ini karena kalau lepas kendali seperti tadi... itu akan menghancurkan sekitarmu termasuk Konoha tempatmu tinggal Naruto.." **Ucap Kyuubi. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti**, "Dengan kekuatan ini kau bisa merubah tubuhmu menjadi cahaya dan bisa terbang serta bisa membuatmu cepat bagaikan cahaya. Dan kau bisa mengubah sifat asli cahaya menjadi senjata laser seperti tadi yang kau keluarkan."** Lanjut Kyuubi.

Baik. Sekarang sudah ku putuskan untuk melatih kontrol terhadap _'Pika Pika no Mi'_ milikku ini. "Hoi.. Kyuubi... bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku ini." Tanyaku. Terlihat Kyuubi menoleh ke arahku dan menggeram.

_**Ggrrrhh**_

**"Mudah saja bocah bodoh. Seperti kau mengendalikan cakramu. Fungsinya sama seperti itu .. ya.. seperti itu. Hei, bocah ada yang mendekat ke arahmu."** Ucap Kyuubi.

Oh, jadi teknisnya seperti ak mengontrol cakra milikku. Eh? Tunggu! Ada yang mendekat ke tubuhku yang pingsan. "Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku. Ku lihat Kyuubi memejamkan mata dan berucap. **"Aku merasakan cakra dari seorang Uchiha dan dua anggota Jonnin elite Konoha... tunggu.. Hatake Kakashi dan seorang pengendali Mokuton?" **Ucap Kyuubi.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. _'Aku tau seorang Uchiha dan Hatake karena mereka anggota tim 7. Tapi siapa orang satunya lagi, terlebih dia pengendali Mokuton.. hm bukannya hanya Shodaime saja yang bisa menggunakan jutsu itu.'_

**"Sekarang cepatlah bangun.. mereka terlihat khawatir bodoh."** Ucap Kyuubi.

"Biar saja. Aku mau di sini dulu! Kenapa sekarang kau yang terlihat sangat cerewet hah?"

_**Grrhhhh**_

**"Terserahmu bocah.. aku mau tidur jangan coba-coba menggangguku atau kau akan ku makan."** Ucap Kyuubi penuh dengan aura ancaman.

Di alam bawah sadarku aku hanya duduk-duduk dan memikirkan tentang kekuatanku yang baru ini _'Pika_ _Pika no Mi'_ tipe Logia dari jenis _'Devil Fruit'_

* * *

><p><strong>(The third-person speaking: on)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ketika Naruto masih pingsan di dalam hutan kematian setelah mengeluarkan sejenis laser beam dari telapak tangannya. Dia di datangi oleh tiga orang dari Konoha yaitu.. Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo Yamato dan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah tiba di tempat Naruto, mata mereka melebar saat melihat hutan kematian yang sebagian telah rata dengan tanah.<p>

_'Seperti akibat pertarungan besar.'_ Mereka membatin.

"Dia kelihatannya pingsan. Sasuke? Cepat bawah Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha." Perintah Kakashi. Sasuke menggangguk dan kemudian menggendong tubuh Naruto yang pingsan menuju Konoha. "Tenzo, selidiki kenapa hutan ini rata dengan tanah." Ucap Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>(The third-person speaking: off)<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian aku tersadar. Pertama yang kulihat adalah putih dan bau menyengat khas rumah sakit. "Aa, sial.. aku di tempat ini lagi." Gumamku.<p>

Aku mencoba duduk tapi tubuhku sedikit terhuyung karena masih sangat lemas. Apa mungkin gara-gara _'Pika Pika no Mi'_. Tidak mungkin kan, aku mencoba menepis pikiran buruk tentang kekuatan baru itu. Kini aku hanya berbaring dan menatap keluar jendela ruangan ini.

_**Cklekk**_

Aku mendengar pintu ruanganku di buka. Mataku menatap pada orang yang masuk ke ruanganku ini. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil ke arahku lalu tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuhku dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa _Baka_! Sekarang hobimu keluar masuk rumah sakit.. membuatku khawatir saja." Ucapnya seraya menangis pelan. Aku tersenum kemudian berkata. "Bukannya ini baik. Kita bisa terus bertemu kan Sakura-_chan_!"

_**Blettakk**_

"Aduh, kenapa sih kau suka memukul kepalaku. Lama-lama aku menjadi bodoh kau tau Sakura-_chan_" Rengekku tidak terima.

Sakura hanya mendengus tidak peduli dan bergumam. "Dari dulu kau itu sudah _Baka_!" Tapi di dalam hatinya.. Sakura sangat senang karena kekasihnya sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

Aku terkekeh, kemudian segera aku mencium pipi gadis yang sangat ku cintai.

"_Ara.. ara_.. pemandangan yang bagus dari pada di buku _Icha-Icha_"

_**DEG**_

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat mereka kenali, mereka _shock_ bukan main saat Kakashi selaku pembimbing mereka tim 7 sedang bertengger santai di jendela dan sedang membaca buku kesukaannya yaitu buku porno karya Jiraya sang Sannin katak.

"S-Sejak kap—" Ucapan Sakura-chan terpotong oleh suara _sensei_. "Sejak tadi Sakura." Ucap Kakashi santai dengan muka 'Watados'.

"_Well_, kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang aneh. Aa, aku baru ingat. Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Tanya kakashi _sensei_ padaku.

Dahiku berkedut saat sensei bilang kami pasangan yang aneh. Maaf saja sensei dari pada anda yang belum menemukan pasangan. Ck. Aku tertawa sendiri saat memikirkan asumsiku sendiri itu. "Sudah agak baikkan sensei. Oh ya, siapa yang membawaku kesini."

Kakashi-_sensei_ menutup buku pornonya lalu menatapku, "Sasuke"

"Dia sekarang dimana?" Tanyaku lagi. "Mungkin kencan dengan Hinata." Jawab _sensei_.

Apa! Kencan? Aku saja masih satu kali kencan dengan Sakura-_chan_, karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit. Aku jadi iri pada si _Baka-Teme_ itu, dulu dia sangat pendiam dan menyendiri tapi sekarang dia sudah mau terbuka dan berteman. Uchiha Sasuke kau memang unik.

"Setelah kau keluar dari sini.. segera lah ke Hokage-_sama_." Ucap sensei, kemudian terdengar bunyi _'Boofft'_ dari arah jendela. Ah, orang itu pergi begitu saja. Tipikal seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu aku mengelus puncak rambutnya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir berlebihan padaku Sakura-_chan_, lihat! Aku sudah baik-baik saja kan.."

Sakura mendongak dan menataku. Ah, bola mata itu... aku terasa terbius oleh keindahannya dan keteduhannya. "Aku tau. Tapi tidak apakan aku khawatir pada kekasihku sendiri.. ya kan Naruto-_kun_"

Aku tersenyum tulus dan kemudian mendekap sosok kekasihku itu. Haruno Sakura.

Aa, selanjutnya tinggal melatih dan mengontrol _'Pika Pika no Mi'_

.

Sudah dua hari ini aku opname di rumah sakit, aku merasa sangat bosan karena belum ada satu bulan di Konoha... sudah berkali-kali datang kesini. Sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh karena bantuan dari cakra Kyuubi. Aku kali ini sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuubi. Pagi ini terasa sangat membosankan, aku ingin keluar tapi nanti kalau ketemu Sakura-_chan_ pasti aku akan kena bogem mentah darinya.

Aissh, aku bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan Sakura-_chan_ memberiku bogeman andalannya.

Hah, keluar dari tempat sialan ini aku akan melanjutkan latihanku mengontrol _'Pika Pika no Mi'_ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengandalikan penuh kekuatan dari _Devil Fruit _ini.

Aku mendengar suara pintu di buka oleh entah siapa, tapi setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu aku tersenyum. "Kau sudah baikan bocah?"

Dia datang ke sini pasti ada maksud tertentu selain menjenguk-ku. "Seperti yang kau lihat..." kemudian orang itu mendekat padaku dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat ranjangku.

Dia memperhatikan keadaan tubuhku kemudian berucap. "Sepertinya hari ini kau boleh keluar dari sini Naruto," aku langsung tersenyum sumringah tapi senyumanku tak bertahan lama saat orang itu berkata "Tapi aku mau tanya soal hutan kematian dan kau! Kenapa bisa berada di sana dengan keadaan pingsan?"

_**Glekk**_

Perasaanku tidak enak sekarang, sepertinya aku ingin tinggal disini untuk jangka waktu yang lebih lama. "Ya.. baiklah _Baa-san_ akan aku jelaskan tapi tolong suruh mereka semua pergi dari tempat ini." Ucapku. Aku melihat Tsunade-_baasan_ yang terkejut, tapi ia segera menutupinya dan memberi tanda kepada para Anbu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Jadi.. sekarang kau juga menguasai tipe sensorik Naruto!" Ucap Tsunade-baasan. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berkata. "Semua pasti sudah mencapai titik dimana mereka harus berubah dan meninggalkan yang lama," Ucapku. "Seperti aku sekarang ini.. aku harus meninggalkan sikap konyol dan bodohku di waktu dulu dan menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa karena tidak selamanya kita hidup di masa lalu." Lanjutku.

Aku melihat Tsunade-_baasan_ sedikit terkejut dan tubuhnya menegang. Aku mengerti kenapa beliau terkejut atas ucapanku. Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum Tsunade-_baasan_ kalau beliau tidak bisa merelakan kematian kekasih dan adiknya... Kato Dan serta Senju Nawaki.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu _Baa-san_!" Ucapku.

_Baa-san_ tersentak karena ucapanku barusan, beliau menoleh ke padaku. "Aa, kau benar juga bocah... jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku yang terjadi padamu di hutan kematian"

Ck, ingat lagi ternyata _Baa-san_.

"Iya... iya... oke, sekarang dengarkan!" Ucapku pada Tsunade-baasan. Aku terpaksa memberi tau pada Tsunade-baasan kalau aku telah memakan _Devil Fruit_ dan juga memberitau tentang ledakan yang terjadi di hutan kematian waktu itu. Aku bisa melihat raut muka baa-san yang terkejut atas penuturanku.

"Jadi kau memakan _Devil Fruit_ dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu. Dan kau belum bisa mengontrolnya?" Ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk membetulkan. "Tapi.. tolong rahasiakan dari siapapun termasuk Tim 7 dan _Ero-sannin_." Pintaku pada baa-san. Hm, ternyata beliau mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka oleh seseorang, aku dan baa-san terkejut lalu kami menoleh ke arah pintu. Aku sedikit gemetar saat melihat orang-orang itu, apakah mereka mendengar pembicaraanku barusan dengan Tsunade-_baasan_. "Aa, kau sudah bangun ternyata... eh? Ada _Shishou_ juga!"

Aku tersenyum kikuk pada sosok kekasihku itu, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah dua orang laki-laki seumuranku. Salah satu dari mereka aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah teman pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_... tapi satunya aku tidak mengenalnya.

Sakura-_chan_ mengerti dari raut muka-ku yang kebingungan dengan wajah baru bagiku. "Ah, iya.. perkenalkan dia adalah Sai. Anggota tim 7, Naruto?"

Orang yang bernama Sai itu tersenyum tanpa dosa padaku. Ck, jadi mereka menggantikanku dengan orang bernama Sai. Bocah kulit pucat dengan senyum menjijikan. "Apa! Tim 7 ada anggota baru... jadi aku di keluarkan dari tim Kakashi-_sensei_" Ucapku dengan sedikit nada meninggi.

Aku melihat Tsunade-_baasan_ dan Sakura-_chan_ menghela nafas. "Tidak bodoh! Dia mengisi kekosongan tim 7 saat kau berlatih di luar desa dengan Jiraya, tidak mungkin kan tim 7 dibubarkan karena anggotanya hanya 3 orang. Karena dalam sistim disini setiap tim diharuskan memiliki 4 anggota. 1 _Jonnin_ pembimbing dan 3 _Gennin_ atau _Chunnin_. Kau paham sekarang " Ucap _Baa-san_. Aku mengangguk dan melihat orang bernama Sai lagi.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto?" Ucapku pada orang itu.

"Sai, salam kenal Naruto-_san_" Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya, itu asumsiku.

Kini pandanganku beralih pada sosok yang dari tadi diam saja, dia melihatku lalu berkata, "Hn."

Ck, anak satu ini memang sudah over-over dosis pada kata ambigunya. Dia kira keren apa! Ku pikir sekarang ke kerenannya sudah aku lampaui.

"_Shishou_, apakah Naruto sudah boleh keluar!" Ucap Sakura-_chan_. Sai dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah _Baa-san_. Tsunade-_baasan_ mengangguk dan berkata, "Seharusnya hari ini bocah ini keluar rumah sakit. Dan aku akan kembali ke gedung Hokage, nikmati lah waktu kalian!" Ucap _Baa-san_ sambil melenggang pergi dari kamar opnameku.

Hah~ aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap 3 sahabatku tim 7. "Hei, _Dobe_?"

Muncul empat persilangan di ujung dahiku saat mendengar suara yang ku kenal memanggilku _'Dobe'_

"Apa maumu hah? _Teme_!" Ucapku sinis. Aku melihat Sas-_teme_ mulai kehilangan wajah datarnya dan terlihat dia sedang emosi. "Apa mauku _Dobe_? Mauku adalah MEMBUNUHMU _DOBE_..." Teriak Sasuke padaku.

Aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ dan Sai _shock_, akibat teriakan dari seorang yang pendiam dan _stoic_. Aku terkekeh lalu berucap, "Ternyata kau masih bisa berteriak eh, Sasuke.. terakhir kulihat itu sudah cukup lama." Ucapku dengan senyuman.

"Hn, _Dobe_.. itu memang sudah lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

_'Sasuke-kun kalau bersama Naruto, dia bisa bersikap seperti ini.. aku jadi senang kalau melihat dia berbicara panjang'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati,

_'Bocah Uchiha yang terkenal pendiam irit bicara, bisa berubah 180° saat bersama Uzumaki Naruto.. sebenarnya kau itu seperti apa orangnya Naruto..'_ Ucap Sai dalam hati.

Baiklah sekarang tim 7 pasti semakin solid karena bertambahnya satu orang, sepertinya dia seorang jenius. "Ne, Sai? Apa keahlianmu?" Tanyaku.

Sai melihatku lalu tersenyum palsu. "Aku ninja penyerang jarak jauh, keahlianku adalah membuat hewan dari tinta dan menjadikannya sebagai senjata." Ucap Sai.

"Bolehkah kau memperlihatkannya padaku?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Ya sekalian mengajak mereka semua training. "Tapi besok saja Naruto-_san_ saat kau keluar dari sini." Ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk semangat.

Kemudian kami mengobrol sampai siang hari. Setelah itu Sai dan Sasuke-_teme_ pamit untuk pulang sedangkan Sakura-_chan_ pamit untuk pergi ke ruang pasien lainnya. Aku sendiri sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen karena aku sudah di diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit tepat pukul 14.00 siang, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sangat ramai menuju apartemenku.

Besok kami tim 7 akan bertemu di lapangan training ground 63 untuk menjalani latihan sebagai tim 7 yang ditemani oleh _Jonnin_ pembimbing kami yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

"Oi.. NARUTO"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku, ku direksikan pandanganku ke asal suara barusan. Mataku melebar saat mendapati Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kedai makanan yang namanya _'Yakini-Q'_ itu. Kemudian aku berlari-lari kecil menghampiri teman-temanku di kedai itu.

"Yo, teman-teman!" Sapaku. Mereka tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di situ.

"Kau selalu jadi langganan rumah sakit dari dulu.. Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru. Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahku. "Kalian seperti tidak mengenalku saja." Aku kembali tertawa pelan.

"Hei.. apa kalian _Chunnin_ semua?" Tanyaku ragu pada mereka. Mereka berempat saling pandang lalu menatapku. "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih _Gennin_?" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari Kiba, aku lalu mendeathglare Kiba! "Jangan sampai kau menjadi korban berikutnya. Kiba!" Ucapku dingin. Terlihat Kiba gemetaran dan menelan ludahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjadi korban berikutnya Naruto?" Ucap Shikamaru.

Sial. Aku kelepasan.. kemudian aku tersenyum kikuk dengan berkata. "B-Bukan apa-apa kok Shika." Kemudian dia terlihat tidak peduli dan berkata, "Hoi.. Naruto? Kapan kau menyusulku menjadi seorang _Jonnin_?"

Apa? Shikamaru seorang _Jonnin_. Bagaimana bisa. Sial, gara-gara keluar desa.. sekarang aku tertinggal jauh oleh mereka.

"Apa! Kau sudah _Jonnin_? Bagaimana bisa!"

"Tenanglah Naruto.. kau sungguh merepotkan!"

Kemudian aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru perihal kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang _Jonnin_. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

_Hell no_... seorang calon Hokage masih _Gennin_? Itu tidak lucu bukan.

Hah~ sebaiknya aku cepat pulang ke apartemen. "Hei kalian semua, aku pulang dulu..."

Mereka mengangguk dan berkata hati-hati, aku lalu tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju apartemen.. aku harus cepat ke apartemen. Aku mengalirkan cakra ke kedua kakiku kemudian aku mulai melompat ke atas atap rumah penduduk. Aku melompat sana sini di atas atap menuju ke apartemenku. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di apartemenku.

"Hah~ lebih baik aku tidur." Gumamku.

Aku masuk ke apartemen, lalu merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang usang milikku.

.

Kini kami tim 7 sudah berada di lapangan training ground 63, sedang menunggu seseorang yang suka sekali telat yaitu sensei pembimbing kami. Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_.

Ini sudah lewat 2 jam dari perjanjian yang seharusnya datang jam 8 pagi. Aku melihat Sai dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, kemudian aku menghela nafas. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, menatap kekasihku Haruno Sakura-_chan_ dia kelihatan sangat marah karena ketelatan Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku juga mendengar Sakura-_chan_ menggerutu, mengumpat dan lainnya pada _sensei_. Aku tersenyum kemudian menyentuh kepala Sakura-_chan_. "Tenanglah." Ucapku.

Sakura-_chan_ menatapku lalu menggurutu lagi. Hah~ dia memang tidak berubah dari dulu. "Tenanglah, _sensei_ sudah di sini. Lihatlah sekelilingmu." Ucapku.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke dan Sai menatapku. "Apa itu benar _Dobe_?" Ucap Sas-_teme_. Aku menganguk, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi...

Aku tersenyum menyeringai pada _Teme_. "Hn." Ucapku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi _'Booff'_ di sertai dengan asap yang mengepul di depan kami.

"Yo.. _minna_!" Ucap orang itu a.k.a Kakashi-sensei. Sai memandang _sensei_ dengan senyuman palsunya, sedangkan si _Teme_ tetap pada ekspresi datarnya. Sakura-_chan_ sudah mengeluarkan _Killing Intens_-nya. Aku yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saja.

Aku melihat setetes keringat turun dari dahi sensei dan tubuh sedikit gemeteran. Hah~ ternyata _sensei_ juga pe-na-kut. Sakura-_chan_ melihatku, kemudian aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

_**Bletaakk**_

Sudah ku duga. Pasti akan seperti ini jadinya. "_Ittei.."_ Ucapku.

Sakura-_chan_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sensei. "_Ara... Ara_... kalian ini... "

"_URUSAI_" Teriak kami berempat bebarengan. Aku agak terkejut saat Sasuke dan Sai berteriak, tidak biasanya mereka itu berbicara dan sekarang malah berteriak.

Terlihat sensei tidak peduli akan teriakan kami barusan lalu beliau mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul warna hijau dari saku belakangnya.. dan mulai membacanya. "Pertemuan kali ini adalah sesi pengenalan anggota terbaru kita atau bisa di bilang kalian akan kedatangan _Jonnin_ pembimbing baru untuk membantuku di tim 7 yang beranggotakan empat orang murid." Ucap Kakashi-_sensei t_anpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku porno itu. Aku tau buku itu adalah karena aku yang memberikan padanya. Ya.. _'Icha Icha Tactic'_ karya dari _Ero-sannin_ yang belum di publishkan di toko-toko buku.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang belum pernah kami kenal dari dalam tanah. Dia perawakannya seperti _sensei_ tapi penampilanya sedikit lebih garang.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura-chan.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Tes tes tes ! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Maaf baru bisa update. Soalnya kemarin-kemarin sangat sibuk.

Semoga kalian menyuksinya. Oh ya! Kalian sudah tau kan kekuatan baru Naruto.

Tunggu chapter berikutnya hanya di sini. XD

Mind to RnR minna . . .

Bila berkenan mohon tinggalkan kritik / saran / komentar kalian di kolom REVIEW di bawah ini. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4: Tim Tujuh Di Serang !

**Disclaimer **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy/Friendship

**Pairing** : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura and the other main cash

**Summary** : Kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang kutunggu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Membawa kekuatan baru! Aku akan segera menjadi Hokage. Organisasi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyegel para Bijuu. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum impianku tercapai.

**Warning (s)** : AR, Semi-Canon setting, OOC, Typo( s ), Bahasa Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OverPower!Naruto, Smart!Naruto. Ganti sudut pandang. Etc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>『<strong>__**Naruto vs Pria bertopeng**__**』**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura.

Orang itu hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian orang itu memandangi Naruto lekat-lekat. Kakashi menghelah nafas dengan sikap acuh tak acuh orang di sampingnya itu pada ke empat muridnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu Tenzo!" Ucap Kakashi penuh penekanan terutama pada kata 'Tenzo'

Orang yang di panggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Tenzo mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sai sudah kenal dengan orang itu tapi dia tetap diam saja.

"Namaku Yamato. Aku adalah sensei pembimbing kalian dan tugasku adalah membatu Kakashi-_senpai_ untuk melatih kalian dan menemani kalian dalam misi." Ucap Yamato.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli akan perkenalan sensei baru, dia malah memandang ke atas langit. Sai tetap pada posisinya dengan senyum palsunya. "Perkenalan sudah selesai.. jadi aku akan pergi! Ayo Tenzo aku ada misi untukmu." Ucap Kakashi.

Akhirnya Kakashi dan Yamato pergi dari Training Ground 63. Kini keadaan kembali hening di antara empat orang shinobi muda itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan memandang Sai. "Hoi.. Sai? Sekarang tunjukkan keahlian tinta mu padaku."

Sai tersenyum dan mulai membuka tas punggung yang selalu dia bawah. Dia mengeluarkan alat-alat yang di buat untuk melukis dan gulungan kertas kosong. Naruto yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Dia mau melakukan apa Sakura-_chan_?" Bisik Naruto ke Sakura. Sakura merasa geli saat bibir Naruto sempat menyentuh daun telinganya saat berbisik. "Jangan dekat-dekat seperti ini _Baka_! Geli tau." Ucap Sakura ketus dan agak mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar lalu kemudian meminta maaf ke Sakura. Memang sifat mereka berdua itu seperti Kucing dan Tikus, tapi ... itulah keistimewaan dari mereka berdua.

Sai sudah bersiap melakukan jutsunya kemudian ia bertanya pada Naruto, "Ne, Naruto-_san_! Lihatlah ini.."

Kemudian, Sai mulai melukis harimau dari gulungan kertas khususnya. Lalu di membentuk heandseal dan berkata,

_Ninpõ: Chõju Giga_

Naruto terkejut saat Harimau yang di lukis Sai.. tadi keluar dari gulungan kertas. "_Sugoi_... ini keren sekali-_ttebayo_"

Sai tersenyum, karena tekniknya di sukai oleh temannya. Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dan Sai dengan tatapan bosan, kemudian dia memilih memejamkan mata. Sasuke duduk di dekat pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran, dia memilih menjauh dari ketiga temannya yang sedang mempertunjukan jutsu kebanggaan milik masing-masing. Tapi yang terlihat sedang memamerkan jutsu kebanggaan hanya Sai seorang dan dua temannya hanya sebagai audiance.

Angin berhempus cukup kencang di tempat latihan tim 7 sekarang. Tiba-tiba suasana di tempat itu menjadi tidak bersahabat. Naruto merasakan ada tekanan cakra orang lain selain tim 7, dan tekanan cakranya sangat kuat. _Insting_ ninja-nya mulai bekerja dan sedetik kemudian Naruto mengintrupsikan kepada ketiga temannya untuk bersiaga. Terima kasih pada teknik sensoriknya untuk memberi kalau ada tekanan cakra asing tadi.

"Ternyata kau juga ninja tipe sensor eh, Naruto?" Ucap orang misterius. Tapi kali ini Naruto tau suara siapa ini. Orang itu masih belum menunjukkan keberadaannya pada tim 7.

Naruto meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat serta menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau kau bukan seorang pengecut. Tunjukkan dirinu di hadapanku...

...Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terakhir. Sasuke sedikit menegang lalu dia berbicara, "Bicara apa kau _Dobe_! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau Klan Uchiha hanya tinggal aku dan 'dia'" Ucap Sasuke menginterupsi.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap ke arah depannya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran distorsi dimensi di hadapan tim 7. "Kau salah Sasuke! Tidak hanya kau dan _'dia' _tapi ada lagi yaitu dia." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk orang dihadapannya yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

"Akatsuki" Gumam Sakura. Sayang masih bisa di dengar oleh anggota tim 7 lainnya dan juga orang yang di sebut Madara.

Madara menyeringai, "Ah, iya aku juga termasuk anggota Akatsuki." Ucap Madara santai dengan menunjukkan cincin ke anggotaan pada tim 7.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi Jiraya maupun Kakashi. Sekarang ikutlah denganku... Naruto!" Ucap Madara lagi.

Naruto sudah menahan agar tidak emosi kali ini, tapi kalau berhadapan dengan Madara? Siapa pun pasti akan geram dan marah. "Cih. Aku tidak sudi ikut dengan kalian."

_**Katon: Gōkakyo no Jutsu**_

Tiba-tiba ada bola api melesat ke arah Madara. Naruto terkejut dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal bola api tadi. _'Teme'_

Bola api itu dengan cepat menerjang Madara, tapi sia-sia saja serangan Sasuke hanya bisa menembus tubuh dari Madara. Sai dan Sasuke terbelalak akibat jutsunya hanya melewati tubuh musuhnya dan tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun. "Ini seperti waktu itu." Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

_**Ninpou: Chōju Giga**_

Tiba-tiba muncul empat singa dari belakang Naruto dan langsung menyerang brutal Madara. Tapi dengan mudahnya Madara menghindar dari serangan empat singa itu.

Menatap bosan pada kelompok Naruto, Madara berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan seringaian. Tapi tubuh Madara tiba-tiba terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam.

_**"Amaterasu"**_ Ucap Sasuke dengan menutupi mata kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Madara terlihat sedikit menegang karena dia terbakar oleh api abadi, api hitam Amaterasu.

Dengan sigap Madara membuat distorsi dimensi ruang dan waktu pada tubuhnya dan dia mencoba menghisap api hitam pada tubuhnya itu. Ternyata berhasil di hisap. Madara kemudian kembali menyeringai. "Ternyata kau sudah membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan eh, adik Itachi."

Sasuke geram akan Madara lalu dia berteriak pada Madara. "Tau apa kau tentang Itachi. Hah!" Kemudian Sasuke membuat heandseal dan berucap.

_Cipp cipp cipp cipp_

Terdengar suara seperti kicauan burung dari tangan kiri Sasuke.

_**"Chidori"**_

Lalu Sasuke berlari menerjang Madara, berisaha menghantamkan Chidori-nya ke dada Madara. Tapi... seperti serangan sebelumnya, Sasuke menembus tubuh Madara dan malah serangannya mengenai pohon di depannya.

_**Bllaarrrr**_

Ledakan keras terdengar akibat chidori Sasuke mengenai salah satu pohon di area latihan itu.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan main-main dengan kalian bocah." Ucap Madara.

Bersiaga. Itulah yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. "Sakura-_chan_" Ucap Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian mengangguk. Sakura kini tengah memasang sarung tangan di kedua tangannya lalu dia terlihat menyeringai ke arah Madara.

_**Shanaroo. !**_

Sakura memukul tanah yang ada di depannya dengan keras. Setelah itu tanah mulai retak dan hancur hingga ke tanah pijakan Madara. Tapi tanpa di ketahui oleh tim 7. Madara menghindar dengan cara melompat ke atas pohon di dekatnya.

Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam itu ternyata sedang berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan cakra Senjutsu. Sasuke dan Sai sedang mencari posisi musuhnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Di atas pohon itu" Ucap Naruto saat sudah mulai membuka matanya. Kini Naruto sudah dalam mode sage katak.

_**"Mode Sage!"**_ Ucap Sai terkejut. Naruto membuat handseal, kemudian dia bergumam.

_**Kage Bhunsin no Jutsu**_

Muncul dua kage bhunsin di sebelah kiri da kanan Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto di angkat ke atas lalu kemudian kedua bhunsin-nya membantu membentuk Rasengan.

"Kau yang pertama akan merasakan prototipe dari jutsu baruku. Madara sialan."

Tiba-tiba Rasengan, Naruto membentuk seperti sebuah shuriken dengan aliran cakra angin.

_**"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken"**_

Dengan itu, Naruto melemparkan jutsu-nya ke arah pohon yang ada sosok musuhnya.

_**Blaaarrr**_

Serangan Naruto, mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat besar dan mengakibatkan hancurnya sebagian besar pohon di sekitar area serangan Naruto tadi. Ketiga temannya memandang jurus Naruto dengan _shock_.

"Benar-benar mengerikan" Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar. Sai menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan pendapat Sakuara. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria.

"Itu tadi sangat berbahaya kau tau, Naruto." Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari pusaran dimensi yang di buatnya sendiri.

_Shock_.

Itulah yang di rasakan oleh semua anggota tim 7.

Naruto mulai geram dengan orang bodoh yang gila kekuatan itu yang juga mengklaim dirinya sebagai Uchiha Madara. Bagaimana seseorang yang ikut andil dalam mendirikan desa _Konohagakure no Sato_, masih hidup sampai sekarang. Tidak mungkin bukan, itu sebuah kebohongan publik.

_'Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menggunakan __『__**Pika Pika no Mi**__』__sekarang, semoga tidak lepas kontrol.'_

"_Pathetic_." Ucap pria bertopeng a.k.a Madara.

Sai, Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan tekanan cakra yang kuat dari sahabat kuningnya. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke Naruto.. sedetik kemudian mata mereka melebar saat pandangan mereka bertiga melihat tubuh Naruto menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menghilang seperti di tiup angin.

"Jangan meremehkan musuhmu"

Terdengar suara yang menggema di area tempat latihan 63. "I-ini... suara N-naruto.."

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. "Di atas!" Teriak Sai kepada dua temannya. Seketika itu semua pandangan orang di lapangan tempat latihan 63, mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

"Terbang" Ucap Madara.

Lagi-lagi anggota tim 7 di buat shock oleh sebuah manusia yang sedang terbang dan yang mereka kenal.

Kemudian, Naruto menghilang lagi dan tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depan Madara_**. "Rasengan!"**_ Teriak Naruto dengan melayangkan Rasengan-nya ke dada Madara.

Dan,

Madara terlempar ke belakang cukup jauh, dia tidak sempat membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak tersentuh akibat pergerakan Naruto yang amat cepat. Naruto menyeringai,

Madara mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya sempoyongan akibat jurus Naruto yang bisa di bilang sangat kuat.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan sehebat ini. Kau tau aku kedua kalinya terkena jurus seperti tadi.. biar ku ingat..." Ucap Madara dengan pose berpikir. "Aa, saat aku melawan Yondaime Hokage dulu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto menggeram marah, kemudian dia menghilang lagi dan muncul di samping Madara. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat kemudian ia layangkan pukulannya ke wajah Madara. Tapi sayang... pukulannya menembus tubuh dari Madara.

_'Sial, Sage Modeku sudah non-aktif sejak aku menggunakan kekuatan Devil Fruit.'_

Sementara di tempat Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir pada Naruto, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena pertarungan antara temannya dan Madara sangat berbahaya. Sasuke sempat akan membantu tapi dia dihentikan oleh Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk percaya pada Naruto.

_'Semoga kau berhasil mengalahkannya Naruto-kun!'_ Sakura bicara dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>【<strong>**Naruto: Hero's Come Back ****】**

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalakanku Naruto. Kau itu masih belum cukup benci pada penduduk Konoha dan teman-teman mu, benci lah pada semua orang... senantiasa pasti kau akan mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar."<p>

Naruto mendecih tidak suka pada sosok Madara. Dia berani bersumpah kalau musuh yang di hadapannya ini sungguh kuat. Dari tadi serangannya hanya dapat menembus melewati tubuh musuhnya. Tapi setelah mengobservasi sebentar, dia mendapat suatu celah di mana dia dapat menyerangnya. Menurut hipotesanya, tubuh musuhnya akan dapat di sentuh saat dia menyerang dengan cepat atau bisa di katakan serangan kejutan, seperti dia tadi saat menyerang dengan menggunakan Rasengan-nya.

Tiba-tiba Madara melompat ke atas, dia melihat ke bawah.. tepatnya pada ketiga teman Naruto. "Kita akhiri ini."

Mata sharingan-nya berputar dan secara bersamaan muncul pusaran distorsi ruang dan waktu di depan tubunya yang keluar dari dalam matanya. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak Fuma Shuriken dari pusaran distorsi ruang dan waktu milik Madara. Sedetik kemudian Fuma Shuriken itu berjatuhan ke arah ketiga teman Naruto. Sasuke sangat kesal, lalu dia mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya. Sakura dan Sai hanya dapat memandang Fuma Shuriken dengan diam, tubuh mereka tak bisa di gerakan karena _shock_.

Naruto terbelalak saat melihat begitu banyak Fuma Shuriken berjatuhan ke arah ketiga temannya. _'Sialan kau.. ternyata kau mengincar temanku untuk memancingku dan memojokanku._'

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah Madara yang masih berada di udara lalu, Naruto berkata, _**"Pika Pika no...**_

Muncul cahaya berwarna kuning ke emasan di jari telunjuk Naruto.

_**...Cero."**_

Detik berikutnya, setelah mengucap sebuah mantra. Cahaya yang tadi terkumpul di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto, tiba-tiba memanjang dan menembus tubuh Uchiha Madara.

Sakura dan Sai terpejam ketika Fuma Shuriken yang sangat banyak itu telah menghujani mereka. Tapi setelah cukup lama tidak merasakan sakit terkena hujan Fuma Shuriken, mata Sakura terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat raksasa berwarna biru melindunginya dari shuriken-shuriken raksasa itu.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan dua temannya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa!"

Sai tersenyum dan berkata, "Thank you, Sasuke-_san_." Sasuke mengangguk lalu menatap Sakura.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_.. berkat _**Susanoo**_mu."

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis saat melihat temannya baik-baik saja.

Naruto masih terus memandangi musuhnya yang berada di udara. Lalu dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat musuhnya tidak terkena luka akibat jurusnya tadi. "_Kuso_. Lagi-lagi menembus tubuhnya"

Kemudian Madara turun, lalu memandang Naruto dengan malas. Kemudian dia mengambil Gunbai yang sedari tadi bertengger di punggungnya. Gunbai adalah senjata milik Madara, bentuknya seperti kipas.

"Hah, kau sungguh merepotkan. Hingga aku menggunakan senjataku."

Naruto memandang sosok musuhnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, dia tau kalau kekuatannya tidak dapat mengalahkannya.. tapi dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertindak...

Terlihat Naruto mengambil sebuah shuriken, tiba-tiba dia ingat mendiang Sandaime Hokage. Naruto tersenyum, lalu dia melemparkan kunai-nya ke Madara.. Naruto membuat handseal kemudian berkata, "Aku akan menggunakan jutsu yang kau ajarkan _jiji_. _**Shuriken Kage Bhunsin no Jutsu." **_

Shuriken yang di lempar Naruto, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak. Madara sedikit terkejut saat melihat shuriken dari Naruto menjadi banyak.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, tapi detik berikutnya seringaian itu hilang di gantikan dengan raut kesal yang amat sangat. Karena shuriken-shurikennya hanya dapat menembus tubuh Madara lagi.

Madara tersenyum di balik topengnya, lalu ia melompat ke arah Naruto dan dia mencoba memukulkan senjata Gunbai-nya ke tubuh Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menahan Gunbai milik Madara dengan kedua lengannya. Kemudian Naruto melompat mundur untuk memberi jarak dirinya dengan Madara.

_'Ini harus cepat di akhiri, sebelum Kakashi dan ninja Konoha lainnya datang kemari.'_ Ucap Madara dalam hati.

Naruto terlihat kelelahan akibat banyak menggunakan jutsu, kini dia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah ketiga temannya. Sesampainya Naruto di tempat teman-temannya dia langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk mengobatinya dengan _Ninjutsu_ medis.

Sasuke kmmudian bertanya pada Naruto perihal dia bisa menghilang dan terbang, "Itu tadi jutsu apa?"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, yang lebih penting kita harus mengalahkan orang itu dulu dan nanti akan aku jelaskan perihal kekuatanku." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke lagi, kemudian dia menatap kekasihnya. "Sudah... Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto. Lalu kemudian Sakura menghentikan jutsu medisnya. Sakura masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir, tapi saat melihat Naruto tersenyum dia merasa lebih tenang. "Arigatou.. _Hime_! Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Jangan sampai kalah.. _Baka_!" Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

Tiba-tiba Madara memegang perutnya seperti kesakitan, Sai , Sakura , Sasuke memandang Madara dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian mereka mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mereka kenal menggema di tempat pertarungan.

_**YATA NO KAGAMI !**_

Mereka bertiga dan Madara mendongak ke atas kemudian mata mereka melebar saat melihat ada dua buah cahaya yang sangat besar dan padat melesat menuju tubuh Madara. Dengan sigap Madara menangkis semua serangan Naruto dengan senjata Gunbainya, tapi Madara tetap terseret ke belakang akibat kuatnya jurus Naruto. Alahasil Madara terjatuh tidak elit ke tanah dan juga lengan kirinya terkena sedikit dari jurus Naruto.

Madara berdiri lalu berkata kepada Naruto. "Mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, tapi suatu saat nanti ku pastikan Kyuubi akan menjadi milikku." Kemudian muncul pusaran di depannya dan detik berikutnya Madara menghilang dari pandangan anggota tim 7.

Sakura kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega karena pria yang memakai topeng yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Madara telah pergi. Sakura merasa _De Javu_ dengan kejadian ini. Lalu dia menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah kau selamat Naruto."

Sasuke memandang kepergian Madara dengan pandangan datar, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Setelah ini dia akan latihan mengendalikan Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sedangkan Sai, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan mungkin setelah dari sini dia akan melapor kejadian ini kepada pemimpinnya yaitu Shimura Danzo.

Tempat latihan 63 terihat sedikit berantakan disana sini. Pohon-pohon banyak yang hancur dan tumbang, tanah banyak yang berlubang.

Setelah dari tempat ini mereka akan langsung melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"_Dobe_?" Panggil Sasuke kepada Naruto. Menoleh sebentar lalu Naruto kembali menatap ke depan. "Hn, apa _Teme_!"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata saat melihat Naruto acuh tak acuh padanya, "Apa kau lupa, hah?" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. "Besok saja.. Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengajak Sakura pergi dari tempat latihan 63 dan di ikuti oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>【<strong>**Naruto: Hero's Come Back ****】**

* * *

><p>"APA!" Teriak Tsunade.<p>

Naruto baru saja menjelaskan kepada Tsunade, penyerangan Madara pada anggota tim 7 lebih tepatnya Naruto seorang.

Tsunade terlihat sedang memijit keningnya karena dia sedang dalam masalah yang bisa di bilang rank-S. "Anda baik-baik saja Tsunade-_sama_!" Ucap Shizune, asisten dari Senju Tsunade.

"Naruto... mulai sekarang jangan sering keluar dari area desa. Ini sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatanmu... kau tau kan." Ucap Tsunade memberi nasehat ke Naruto.

"Itu ti—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara dari kekasihnya. "Itu benar Naruto! Sekarang kau incaran para anggota Akatsuki." Ucap Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto hanya menurut saja. "Oh, ya Bocah! Apa kau menggunakan 'itu'" Tanya Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku sudah bisa sedikit mengontrolnya. _Baa-san_."

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Godaime segera menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto. "Kau bisa jelaskan periahal kemampuanmu yang bisa terbang tadi... _Dobe_?"

Tsunade terkejut atas pernyataan Sasuke barusan, kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan Tsunade.

_**Gleekkk**_

Setelah itu dengan susah payah Naruto menjelaskan perihal kekuatannya pada ketiga temannya. "Itu adalah _Kekkei Genkai_ milikku Elemen Cahaya."

Naruto terpaksa berbohong karena dia sempat mengingat perkataan dari Kyuubi.

_Naruto berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dia terlihat sedang berbicara pada Bijju-nya yaitu Kyuubi no Yoko. "Apakah aku boleh menggunakan kekuatan dari Devil Fruit ini.. hah, rubah bodoh."_

_Kyuubi masih diam dengan mata terpejam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Kemudian Kyuubi mulai membuka matanya dan mengibaskan ke sembilan ekornya. Terdengar geraman dari mulut Kyuubi. Naruto masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Kyuubi. "Terserah kau bocah sialan.. tapi ingat jangan pernah sekali pun kau memberitau kan kekuatanmu pada semua orang. Ingat itu, karena kekuatanmu sekarang adalah ancaman besar bagi semua orang."_

Semua anggota tim 7 percaya akan perkataan Naruto, minus Kakashi dan Yamato. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat tidak puas akan perkataan Naruto. Mereka tau kalau Naruto itu tidak pandai berbohong dan Hokage juga tau perihal kekuatan Naruto. Mereka berasusmi bahwa ada yang di rahasiakan Naruto dan Hokage pada semua orang.

* * *

><p><strong>【<strong>**Naruto: Hero's Come Back ****】**

* * *

><p>Terlihat dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah. Mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah gurun pasir di daerah Negara Angin. Mereka berdua adalah anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menuju ke sebuah desa shinobi yang bernama <em>Sunagakure no Sato.<em>

Dua orang itu sedang di tugaskan oleh pemimpin Akatsuki untuk menangkap _Bijju_ ekor satu, Shukaku atau bisa di bilang Tanuki.

Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara sedang dalam bahaya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Ya... akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga walaupun word-nya dikit gak kayak chapter sebelumnya... tapi semoga kalian menyukainya dan mengikutinya.

Untuk yang bertanya tentang buah setan di sini akan aku jawab..

Ya .. di dunia Naruto juga saya buat banyak terdapat buah setan tapi tidak semua orang mengetahuinya dan memilkinya. Ya .. nanti pasti ada yang memakan buah setan selain Naruto, tapi belum saatnya sekarang.

Oke sekarang tinggal menungu review dari kalian semua.


End file.
